OS en série
by funnyway
Summary: OS traduits de l'anglais sur le couple House/Wilson (relation établie), c'est drôle, c'est hot et c'est plein de passion. Un chapitre, une fiction, un auteur... mais il y a une cohérence sur l'ensemble.
1. Epicer

**Traduction :** Funnyway

 _Des dialogues où l'on retrouve l'esprit de nos deux protagonistes préférés, confrontation et réconciliation au lit garanties._ _Je suis allée vous chercher cette perle (ou devrais-je dire tu,_ Amelia the Fujoshi ? _) sur archiveofourown._

 **Remerciements et applaudissements à l'auteur original Sassyjumper,**

 **qui m'autorise à publier cette traduction en français et sur ce site.**

* * *

 **Auteur original :** Sassyjumper

 **Titre original :** Spice - Publiée en janvier 2015.

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** House est jaloux d'une sorte de Javier Bardem. S'ensuit une réaction d'homme des cavernes au lit.

* * *

 **Épicer  
**

* * *

« Non. Elle a un historique de trouble épileptique, » expliqua Chase à Taub. Ou peut-être à Adams. Ou encore à Park. House avait perdu le fil d'à quel idiot appartenait quelle idiotie.

Il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait au travers des stores de la salle de conférence : un mec en blouse de labo se tenait bien trop près de _son mec_ en blouse de labo- qui esquissait actuellement ce charmant-petit-sourire que House pensait avoir interdit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mr Gel Coiffure ? L'un d'entre vous le connait ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, House se tourna vers son équipe pour s'apercevoir qu'ils le fixaient avec de grands yeux.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit-il.

Taub posa les mains jointes sur la table et sourit d'un air entendu.

« Même des personnes avec les cheveux bien coiffés ont le droit de parler à Wilson. Mais vous savez qui a une coiffure vraiment moche aujourd'hui ? Notre patiente.

— Vous avez tort. » répondit House, pointant sa canne en direction de Taub. « Les personnes séduisantes ont l'obligation de rester à une distance d'un terrain de football de lui. C'est pour cela que je le laisse déjeuner avec vous et pas Chase.

— Est-ce qu'il a le droit de manger avec moi ? » demanda Park, attendant d'un air intéressé la réponse.

« Non » dit House alors qu'il prenait la porte. « Mais c'est seulement parce que vous êtes ennuyeuse. Continuez. »

Chase commença à dire quelque chose— _probablement à propos de leur cas le connaissant_ —mais House était déjà dans le couloir. Wilson marchait maintenant vers son bureau et le Dr McDouche allait prendre l'ascenseur.

House eut une bonne vision de son visage avant que les portes se referment. _Ce fils de pute ressemblait à Javier Bardem un de ses ténébreux-à-soupirer-d'amour, de trous du cul du cinéma_.

House fonça droit vers le bureau de Wilson, ralentissant jusqu'à son rythme de boitement habituel en ouvrant la porte. Wilson enlevait sa blouse de labo quand House déboula puis se laissa choir dans le canapé sans dire un mot.

« Eh ! » dit Wilson en remontant ses manches de chemise. « Quoi de neuf ? »

House maugréa.

« Prêt pour aller manger ? »

Wilson eut ce _petit air déconcerté, bien à lui_ et regarda sa montre.

« Ce n'est même pas 10H30.

—Je sais, je n'ai rien avalé depuis quoi ? Deux heures ?

— Ça fend le cœur… » ironisa Wilson en s'asseyant à son bureau. « Mais désolé, j'ai de la paperasse à faire avant mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi. »

House le fixait du regard, bien que Wilson soit occupé à ouvrir son ordinateur portable, attraper un stylo et à d'autres tâches administratives. Quand finalement House parla, il conserva un ton neutre.

« Amusant. Tu semblais avoir tout ton temps pour un petit bavardage dans le couloir. »

Le stylo de Wilson s'arrêta dans les airs à mi-parcours. Après un instant, l'oncologue releva la tête avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ah. Tu m'as vu discuté avec le Dr Laracuente.

— _Lara-cuente !_ » répéta House en prenant un accent exagéré et en frappant dans ses mains comme au flamenco. « De quoi vous étiez en train de discuter tous les deux ? Est-ce que tu apprends toujours l'espagnol ?

— Nooon… » répondit Wilson, en poussant un dossier sur le côté. « J'avais besoin d'un avis.

— Oh, sur quoi ? La forme de son pantalon ? Parce que tes yeux reluquaient carrément son _el crotcho_.

— Hum, tu es _loco_. Sérieusement, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

House allongea ses bras sur l'arrière du canapé.

« Je déteste avoir à me répéter, mais je te signale que tu avais tout ton temps pour Javier.

— C'est Rick.

— Ah-ah ! » House se pencha vers l'avant et pointa un index triomphant vers Wilson. « Tu connais son prénom !

— Souvent, les personnes se présentent avant de demander une faveur.

— Une faveur ?

— Dans le cadre d'une _consultation_. » Wilson soupira et secoua la tête. « House, je suis habitué à ta jalousie quand tu me vois avec une femme. Vas-tu vraiment devenir jaloux des hommes aussi ? Maintenant que nous faisons… »

Il agita une main, ce qui, en langage des signes wilsonien, voulait sans doute dire _le truc obscène_. House riva ses yeux sur lui.

« J'ai toujours été jaloux quand tu passais du temps avec d'autres mecs. »

Wilson regardait dans le vague, il évaluait manifestement cette possibilité.

« Oh... ouai, j'imagine que tu l'étais… Okay, bon, je ne peux pas interagir uniquement avec les collègues au physique ingrat.

— C'était notre accord, pourtant. »

Wilson agita son index.

« Non, non, non... j'ai accepté ça en phase post-orgasmique. Et tu te rappelles ? Nous avons convenu : plus de tentatives de manipulation tant qu'une heure ne s'est pas écoulée après le sexe ! Ce n'est pas loyal.

Le visage de House se crispa.

« Nous avons réellement parlé d'un truc comme ça ? Ça ne me ressemble pas.

— Oui. L'accord sur _les collègues au physique ingrat_ a été déclaré nul et non-avenu. » Wilson fendit l'air de la main dans un geste d'emphase.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas ? Est-ce que j'étais aussi en phase post-orgasmique ?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. » insista Wilson. « Tu ne peux pas contrôler à qui je parle au travail, House ! Ou n'importe où, d'ailleurs. »

Wilson leva un sourcil et croisa le regard de House. Ce dernier avait plusieurs choix de réponses sur le bout de la langue, mais il savait que n'importe laquelle ne pourrait déboucher que sur une pénurie prolongée de sexe.

« Bien. » céda le plus âgé, tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois devant, il fit demi-tour. « Garde à l'esprit, » annonça-t-il sinistrement, « que ça signifie que tu ne peux pas me dire à qui parler, non plus.

« House… » l'avertit Wilson d'une voix basse. « Ne t'avises pas d'ennuyer Rick.

— Ohhh, mais je ne vais pas l'embêter. » le rassura House d'un ton mielleux, juste avant de fermer la porte et d'ajouter : « Je vais le détruire. »

* * *

Il s'avéra que House n'eut pas le temps de rechercher et d'éliminer son rival, car sa patiente interféra avec une nouvelle crise d'épilepsie, plus un saignement du nez abondant.

House réussit à faire cracher au mari le petit détail vital selon lequel sa femme avait eu des saignements de nez ces derniers temps. Ils attribuaient cela à ses allergies et ils n'avaient pas pensé à le mentionner.

 _Imbéciles_

Maintenant House cherchait Wilson, prêt à l'épater avec son diagnostic (les tests génétiques étaient en attente) d'une maladie de Rendu-Osler-Weber. Nom qui évoquait un cabinet d'avocats, comme allait surement le mentionner Wilson. Si House parvenait à le localiser.

Ayant trouvé le bureau de Wilson fermé, il alla vérifier à la cafétéria, puis bipa Sandy, rien. Finalement House essaya la salle d'oncologie, où il trouva en effet Wilson… confortablement installé dans le canapé avec Rico Suave, docteur en médecine.

« Oh, eehh ! » chantonna House, ce qui fit se retourner les deux hommes.

Wilson fermit les yeux alors que Rico se levait en souriant.

« Dr House » salua-t-il en tendant la main.

House s'avança en boitant mais ignora sa main, préférant dévisager son possesseur. Le sourire de Rico se fana.

« Oh, désolé. Je suis Ricardo Laracuente, du service d'ortho. Forcément, je sais déjà qui vous êtes, Dr House… votre réputation vous précède. »

House renifla.

« Et votre eau de Cologne vous précède. Le Dr Wilson n'est pas fan de cette senteur particulière. Vous devriez essayer autre chose. »

Rico rit maladroitement.

« Je…hum…

— Rick, ne fais pas attention au Dr House. » interrompit Wilson. « Il n'a pas bien dormi et—

— A cause de la quantité folle de sexe que le Dr Wilson et moi-même avons—

— Comme je le disais, » interjecta Wilson. « Le Dr House n'a pas bien dormi et c'est un crétin. Un crétin fatigué. »

Rico Suave eut l'air déconcerté.

« Okay » dit-il, en reculant d'un pas par rapport à House. « Avez-vous besoin d'un peu de temps—

« Oui. » coupa House, au moment même où Wilson disait. « Non. »

« Okay. » répéta Rico.

Wilson soupira.

« Je suis désolée, Rick. S'il te plait, assieds-toi et laisse-moi finir. Il finira par s'en aller si tu l'ignores. »

Dr Suave acquiesça sans conviction avant de s'asseoir. House s'empara promptement d'une place à côté de lui. Quand ses deux amis de canapé le regardèrent, il haussa les épaules.

« Je _finirais_ par m'en aller. »

Wilson pinça l'arête de son nez avant de se concentrer.

« Okay. » reprit-il calmement. « Comme je le disais, un sarcome d'Ewing est peu probable. Je n'ai pas vu de lésions et les lésions pour un Ewing sont presque toujours visibles sur une radiographie. Honnêtement ? Regarde son poids. Je pense que ses os se cassent facilement parce qu'elle est sous-alimentée, probablement anorexique.

— Ça me parait correct. » déclara House.

Rico hocha la tête et leva un sourcil.

« Ouai. Je, hum, suppose que je cherchais une explication plus rare. » Il eut un petit rire embarrassé.

House frappa de sa canne sur le sol.

« Bien. » amorça ce dernier gaiement. « Je suppose que ça clôt votre besoin de prendre avis auprès du Dr Wilson. »

Rico se tourna vers lui, perdant de son calme apparent.

« J'ai peut-être mal évalué la situation. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé, Dr House ?

— Je suis plutôt bon pour juger d'une situation. » répliqua-t-il.

« Oh-kay… » tempéra Wilson, en se mettant debout. « Rick, fais-moi savoir si je peux t'être utile. »

Suave se leva et serra la main de Wilson.

« Merci, James. Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps.

— Pas du tout. C'est mon travail. »

Dans son dos, House imita silencieusement son rival, démonstration appuyée par un nouveau soupir de Wilson.

« Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré, Dr House. » marmonna Rico alors qu'il partait, évitant tout contact visuel.

House resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur Wilson, qui venait juste de croiser les bras sur son torse et avait ses yeux de chiot triste.

« Tu te rends compte le culot du type ? » s'exclama House, la main sur la porte.

Il se prépara pour une dose-Wilson de _quoi ?_ mais rien ne vint. Wilson secoua seulement la tête en s'en éloignant.

House resta où il était, agitant sa canne tout en se demandant à quel point il était dans l'embarras. Puis il nota l'éloignement et se rappela que la salle d'oncologie avait Tivo. Il se décida à camper là un moment.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu, House. » haleta Wilson alors que la bouche de House le dévorait pratiquement. « Hum-Seigneur-R-ralentit ou » Il laissa échapper un rire tremblant.

Mais House fit à peine attention à ses protestations. C'était un homme en mission, armé de doigts bien lubrifiés. Et un de ses doigts était déjà tout près d'atteindre son but. Wilson se cambra et gémit, attrapant les cheveux de House sans aucune douceur. Mais à nouveau, House sembla vaguement enregistrer l'information.

« House. » souffla Wilson. « Vraiment. Ralentis… Je-Oh, _putain._ » Il tint bon alors que House ajoutait un deuxième doigt et se mit à le tourmenter de sa bouche en cadence.

La prise de Wilson sur les cheveux de son amant se resserra.

« House. » appuya-t-il en pleine possession de sa voix. « Je le pense. Je ne pourrais pas… »

House relâcha à contrecœur la queue de Wilson.

« Quoi ? Tu as besoin qu'on s'embrasse d'abord ? Okay. »

Un bruit de glissement se fit entendre tandis que House libérait ses doigt. Puis il se mit avec rapidité mais une certaine maladresse, à tracer son chemin sur le corps de Wilson en le pinçant. Il s'arrêta en route pour mordre un téton – avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, si tant est que le « Ouh ! House ! » fut un quelconque indice.

Pourtant, en se basant sur le tremblement du corps se tordant sous lui, House pouvait dire que Wilson était bien plus excité qu'ennuyé par ce niveau supplémentaire d'agression. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire suffisant alors qu'il dévorait le cou de Wilson.

Et il fut tout simplement incapable de résister à l'envie d'amener ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Wilson et de murmurer, avec un épouvantable accent espagnol.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un _latin lover_. »

Wilson se tendit instantanément.

« Quoi ? » dit-il à bout de souffle.

 _Hum, oh._

« Pas importa. » insista House alors qu'il essayait de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Wilson.

Mais _ce fuyant petit bâtard_ se faufila.

« Oh si, _importa_ ! » ajouta Wilson en repoussant House.

House grogna en retombant sur ses fesses.

« Tu ne peux être sérieux. J'étais sur le point de te faire exploser la cervelle de plaisir–entre autres choses !

— _Je_ ne peux pas être sérieux ? » grinça quasiment Wilson, se redressant contre les oreillers. Ses cheveux étaient comiquement dans tous les sens, nuisant considérablement à son expression sévère.

« Oh, s'il te plait… » se moqua House. « Ne me sors pas ton refrain d'offensé. Clairement, tu ne te plaignais pas quand j'enfonçais mes doigts en toi et que j'étais prêt à te ravager. »

Wilson cligna des yeux.

« Oui, parce que j'étais sous l'illusion que tu me voulais vraiment _à ce point_. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu essayais juste de prouver quelque chose. Chose qui n'a pas besoin de l'être, à propos. »

Wilson secoua la tête.

« J'aurai dû le savoir. Depuis que je suis rentré à la maison, tu me tripotes comme _Pépé le putois_. »

House ricana.

« Tout à fait. Et tu es la mouffette ingénue et rougissante. Admets-le. Tu adorais ! »

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, House ressentit un mélange bizarre d'autosatisfaction… et de déception.

La combinaison de son âge, de sa douleur chronique et de la Vicodine signifiait qu'il mettait souvent du temps à être à la hauteur au lit. Il aimait s'illusionner que Wilson s'en fichait – qu'il n'espérait pas qu'ils puissent avoir une baise fougueuse et frénétique plus d'une fois de temps en temps. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Wilson voulait plus que ce que House pouvait lui donner.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. » Le ton de voix de Wilson le surprit un peu. « Et tu peux arrêter tout de suite.

— Oh, tu lis dans les pensées maintenant, Carnac ? Attends. Désolé - tu as toujours su que tu possédais cette capacité. »

Wilson soupira de fatigue.

« A force je sais certaines choses sur le labyrinthe de ton esprit. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu crois que je m'intéresse au Dr Laracuente —

— Tu veux dire Rick ?

— Et tu as décidé de prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de lui en devenant une bête de sexe. Très homme des cavernes. Oh et très insultant pour moi ! Car tu penses que je fauterai avec le premier mec venu au corps bien taillé et à la bonne coiffure.

— Ben, tu as un historique du _je m'ennuie donc je vagabonde_. »

Même s'il l'avait dis, House savait qu'il flirtait avec le désastre, mais il n'avait pas eu la volonté de s'arrêter. Wilson lui jeta un œil assassin.

« Est-ce que tu te places au même niveau que mes ex-femmes ? »

House soutint son regard.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, » entama Wilson « nous avons tenu vingt ans. Les fois où je… j'avais besoin d'une pause n'avait rien à voir avec l'ennui. Tu ne m'as _jamais_ ennuyé. »

House s'arrêta pour observer _cette garce manipulatrice_ avec admiration.

« Voilà une jolie couverture de compliments ! Mais je sais ce qu'il se trame. Tu aurais pu parler au téléphone avec Rick hier. Pourtant tu as eu un petit rendez-vous en salle d'oncologie où tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas te voir. »

Wilson réagit au long discours en attrapant ses propres cheveux de frustration.

« Nous n'avons pas eu de rendez-vous secret. J'allais lui passer un coup de fil, mais il est venu me voir. Sandy l'a informé que j'étais dans la salle d'oncologie. »

House passa quelques secondes à considérer comment il pourrait prendre sa revanche sur Sandy, mais ensuite il se recentra sur le problème qu'il avait sous la main.

« Bien, mais tu ne vois pas ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Un coup de fil aurait fait l'affaire. Mais il avait envie d'un petit face à face. Ou plus exactement d'un petit face à dos. »

Wilson plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

« House ? » questionna-t-il, gardant les yeux cachés. « Même si c'est vrai, quelle importance ? » Wilson retira ses mains et le regarda. « Je ne suis pas intéressé.

— Pas encore. » marmonna House.

Wilson le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le placard. House le regarda mettre son pyjama et son t-shirt, sentant qu'il devrait essayer de dire quelque chose pour réparer les dommages. Mais les mots justes ne lui vinrent pas.

Wilson s'éloigna en silence. Encore une fois.

* * *

Wilson poursuivit le règne du silence pendant deux jours. C'était un exploit, House savait qu'il lui avait causé une grande peine, désormais il avait enfin les bons mots et l'envie de les utiliser. Sachant cela, House se sentit un peu mieux.

S'il était honnête pourtant, admettre tout ça était aussi délectable qu'assister à une conférence— _maison vide_ , la voix de Wilson lui manquait. Mais il préférait plutôt se frapper en plein visage que de reconnaître une chose aussi naze, même en pensée.

Donc quand House se trouva finalement dans le bureau de Wilson au troisième jour, il s'efforça de ne pas penser à toutes ces raisons.

« J'ai besoin de ton opinion sur un cas. » annonça House en préambule.

Wilson leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable.

« Est-ce le cas de ta suspicion mal placée ?

— Ouai, Nancy Drew ! Peux-tu m'aider ? »

Wilson se rassit dans son fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre.

« Est-ce vraiment une consultation ? »

House se laissa tomber dans une chaise en face du bureau de Wilson. Il secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre.

« Je pourrais tenter _une Laracuente_. C'est de l'espagnol pour dire _une consultation téléphonique avec un motif ultérieur_. »

Wilson eut un sourire malicieux, puis il baissa les yeux et sembla hésiter.

« Bon, » babultia-t-il en tapotant des doigts sur son bureau. « il, euh, s'avère... que tu avais en partie raison. »

House haussa les sourcils.

« Seulement en partie ?

Wilson hocha la tête, gardant les yeux sur son bureau.

« Le Dr Laracuente m'a proposé de prendre un verre avec lui ce soir. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à House. « Au début, je pensais qu'il songeait seulement à, tu sais, deux potes qui prennent une bière. »

House roula des yeux.

« Mais, » poursuivit Wilson « il pensait à… _un rencard_. » Il prononça cela comme s'il s'agissait du concept le plus stupéfiant imaginable.

— Comment as-tu pu _ne pas_ le voir ? » le gronda House, en se penchant en avant. « Le mec te reluquait d'une façon sans équivoque.»

Wilson leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je n'ai jamais été branché par un mec – Enfin, pas depuis l'école de médecine en tout cas.

— Oh, allons ! Je te branche tous les jours.

— C'est pas la même chose.

— Et il n'est pas possible que tu n'aies pas été branché par un mec depuis ses vingt dernières années. » l'informa House. « C'est juste que tu es aveugle pour ces choses-là. Aussitôt que nous avons fait notre coming-out, l'équipe masculine d'infirmiers a commencé à se bousculer pour s'exfolier avec toi.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. » râla House en agitant une main, puis ça le frappa. « Attends ! Comment ça, _seulement en partie_ raison? »

Wilson exhala un rire de soulagement.

« Bien sûr, c'est le détail qui te chagrine. Tu avais et tu as tort à mon propos. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Laracuente. Pour des raisons qui me sont nébuleuses, je ne suis intéressé que par toi. »

House sentit un sourire se dessiner, alors il prit l'air menaçant.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois abattre Laracuente.

— Oh, non, non, non. » Wilson agitait ses mains comme s'il guidait des avions vers le porte-aéronefs. « J'ai refusé sa demande. Pas d'autres mesures nécessaires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'offusqua House. « Il sait que nous vivons ensemble et il t'invite quand même à sortir. C'est un acte brut d'agression envers moi – et ça implique que tu es une salope, si je puis ajouter. »

Wilson fronça les sourcils, mais un instant plus tard secoua la tête.

« Non, House. Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux pas te permettre un problème de plus par ici. Ou ailleurs.

— Je pourrais utiliser des moyens clandestins –

— _Non_ ! »

Puis Wilson changea tout à coup de tactique.

« House » entama-t-il, abaissant sa voix et battant presque des cils. « En parlant d'acte brut d'agression… ne préférerais-tu pas rentrer plus tôt à la maison et…

— Quoi ? »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Installer de nouvelles fenêtres ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

— Je sais à quoi tu pensais. » avoua House d'un sourire plein de luxure. « Je voulais juste te faire dire des trucs obscènes au boulot. »

Wilson eut une expression de réprobation, mais ferma son ordinateur.

« Allez. Je peux travailler là-dessus plus tard à la maison. Et je présume que tu n'as pas de cas pour l'instant ?

— Seulement un cas de bouffées de chaleur à cause de toi. »

Wilson eut une petite moue.

« Bon sang, parfois tu me tues.

— Heureusement, je suis médecin ! » répliqua House en se levant.

Il surprit Wilson le sourire aux lèvres légèrement tandis qu'il passait la porte.

* * *

« _Dieu_ , House.

— Je... réponds aux deux. » prononça House à bout de souffle.

Wilson saisit la tête de son amant et l'attira à lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser humide. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer, Wilson tendit le cou de façon éhontée afin que House puisse avoir accès à cet endroit délicieux qui le transformait en un flot de gémissements.

House s'exécuta et le son dépravé qu'il eut en réponse alla directement à son entrejambe, rendant sa poussée un peu plus forte qu'il ne le croyait possible. Il était, apparemment, le Petit Engin Qui Pouvait Tout.

« Tu, » souffla Wilson, pantelant. « es carrément… énergique aujourd'hui. »

House prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

« Mon rival latin… m'a poussé à exceller.

— Humm… » chantonna Wilson.

Il griffa le dos de House tout en descendant pour lui attraper les fesses et l'encourager à venir plus profondément. House gémit avec une intensité qu'il aurait dû trouvé embarrassante. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre.

« T'sais, » exhala Wilson dans son oreille. « Je… ne t'ai pas dis la vérité tout à l'heure, dans mon bureau. Une fois, l'in-firmier Jeffrey m'a mis la main au cul. »

House, dont le cerveau était hors service, se sentit tout à coup plus lucide.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en glissant sa tête contre l'épaule de Wilson. « Quand ça ? »

« Euh… juste après que tu aies dis à l'équipe d'infirmier que tu—Diuuh—te tapais, moi. Il… »

Wilson serra le cul de House fermement en guise de démonstration.

« Ahhh… la petite bite ! »

Wilson balaya de ses mains le dos de House, puis il l'attira de nouveau vers la zone sensible entre son cou et son épaule.

« Et tu sais… André de l'unité des soins intensifs ? » demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

House se tendit légèrement.

« Bien sûr que non.

— Et bien, » continua Wilson, son souffle chaud faisant frémir la peau de House. « il m'a proposé un massage privé dans mon bureau—

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » House s'arrêta en plein mouvement pour prendre les mains de Wilson et lui plaquer de chaque côté de la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? Maintenant j'ai une liste de cibles à dresser. »

Wilson commença à sourire… et House releva qu'il n'opposait aucune résistance à la prise sur lui. _Ahh_.

« Et puis l'autre jour, » ajouta le plus jeune avec des yeux innocents. « Lou, le concierge s'est approché de moi et m'a léché le cou. »

House le fixa un instant, un peu gêné d'être si lent à saisir ce qu'il lui disait. Il blâma la réduction de flux sanguin dans son cerveau.

« Et bien, » répondit-il en refrénant un sourire « il a toujours été un concierge sympathique. » House resserra sa prise sur les poignets de Wilson et se remit à pousser, encore plus énergiquement qu'auparavant. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille mettre un pied sur ce sol-là. Pas toi ? »

Il fondit sur son cou pour trouver cette zone sensible de Wilson, une fois de plus.

« Jam… mis.. » souffla Wilson en cambrant le torse.

« Personne— _ahhh_ —n'attrape ton cul à part moi, » House édictait sa loi. « L'équipe de conciergerie ne lèche pas ton cou. _Comprende_ ? »

Wilson rejeta sa tête sur le côté, proférant un _Blurgen_ dans l'oreiller.

« Et personne… ne te fais de massage dans ton bureau. Moi inclus— _Putain. Wilson, Seigneur._

House relâcha un poignet pour glisser sa main entre eux et commencer à masturber Wilson rudement.

« House » Wilson « Oui, comme ça… s'il te plait. »

Au son de cette supplique, House sentit un pic de chaleur familier au creux des reins. Quelques instants plus tard, il jouissait plus fort que ce dont sa mémoire récente pouvait se rappeler. Et à ce qu'il pouvait sentir et entendre de Wilson sous lui, il en était de même pour lui.

Ils restèrent allongés et pantelants un moment. House savait que sa cuisse, qui reposait toujours sur l'oreiller qu'ils avaient utilisé pour la soutenir, se vengerait le lendemain matin. D'habitude, ils choisissaient des positions et des activités qui étaient plus faciles pour sa jambe, mais House avait ressenti le besoin d'une extra...intensité supplémentaire quand ils étaient arrivés à la maison.

Wilson parcourait de haut en bas la colonne vertébrale de House. Quand il put enfin parler, il réussit seulement à émettre un son de ravissement.

« Wow !

— Ouaip. » acquiesça House, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Wilson.

« Humm, allez. » Wilson frotta son dos. « Bouge, que je puisse aller à la salle de bain… tu vas le regretter si tu ne laves pas ta jambe. Et moi aussi.

— Passe-moi mes pilules. »

« Allez... je serai content que tu te détendes dans un bain, pour une fois. »

House laissa échapper un râle gériatrique tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté.

« Donc, »déclara-t-il au plafond « je sais que j'étais au-delà de l'incroyable à l'instant… mais j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à du sexe possessif et bestial de façon régulière. C'est un petit peu trop de boulot. »

Il espérait que Wilson détecterait l'excuse derrière le sarcasme. House entendit Wilson soupirer bruyamment et pendant une seconde sa gorge se serra. L'instant d'après, pourtant, Wilson lui répondit.

« Dieu merci. Je ne pourrais pas tenir un régime comme celui-ci. »

House le regarda et souleva un sourcil superstitieux. Wilson leva les deux en réponse.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai plus vingt-cinq non plus. J'ai _déjà_ mal au dos. »

House renonça à enchaîner sur un défi de sourires, au contraire il fixa le plafond à nouveau.

« Oh, j'ai remarqué ! Tu vas avoir besoin d'un soutif qui soutient mieux d'ici peu.

— Hum... et bien nous irons aux courses. » Wilon se mit difficilement sur ses pieds. « Seigneur » il se sentait comme un vieux de 8O ans, puis il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

House se tourna pour mater ses fesses, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'un vieux.

« Eh ! » appela-t-il Wilson avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. « Tu as inventé tout ce truc sur l'infirmier Jeffrey, Lou et le… peu importe. Juste pour me faire bosser plus dur !

— Hum, ouai. Je pensais que c'était évident.

— Alors est-ce que Laracuente t'a vraiment invité à sortir ? »

Wilson s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda.

« Bien sûr. Je n'aurai pas menti là-dessus. J'en ai juste… tiré avantage. » Il baissa les yeux et eut un drôle de petit rire. « T'es un sacré, hum, _quelque chose_ quand tu es possessif. »

House pouvait jurer voir les joues de Wilson rougir malgré le faible éclairage de la pièce.

« Je suis un sacré quelque chose en général. » corrigea-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » concéda Wilson. « Et bien plus sexy que Laracuente, si je puis ajouter. »

House hésita, il détestait qu'on se joue de lui.

« Euh-hum. » émit-il suspicieusement.

« Vraiment. » rétablit Wilson « Il ressemble à Javier Bardem. » ajouta-t-il, en fronçant le nez.

House se redressa sur les oreillers.

« Tu ne le trouves pas sexy ?

— Pas vraiment. Je— »Wilson marqua une pause, un sourire narquois naissant sur son visage « House. Es-tu un… fanboy ?

— Non. » claqua House, sans doute un peu trop sèchement. « Je suis juste bon pour juger de ce qui est sexy. »

Wilson eut un sourire amusé.

« Je ne peux pas contester ça. Javier est... acceptable. » concéda-t-il en se retournant « Mais je suis partial envers les yeux bleus. »

Wilson ferma la porte avant que House ait pu se moquer de lui. _Cette garce élusive_.

House se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Ça allait, il pouvait laisser Wilson avoir le dernier mot de temps en temps. Et il pouvait vivre en étant plus sexy que Bardem.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original** :Titre inspiré par la citation de Maya Angelou :

« La jalousie en amour est comme le sel en cuisine. Un petit peu augmente la saveur, mais trop peut tuer le plaisir. »


	2. Echange de bons sentiments

_**Traduction** **:**_ _Funnyway_

 _J'aime bien quand House est un enfer d'égocentrisme, même au lit, ça me parait plutôt réaliste. Et puis c'est drôle, si on le prend comme le jeu que c'est censé être bien sûr. Je me suis permise de modifier le titre français pour que le jeu de mots soit en conséquence._

* * *

 **Auteur original :** Kantayra

 **Titre original :** An exchange in sentiments

 **Rating : M**

 **Résumé :** House est excité. Wilson essaye de dormir. Devinez qui va gagner ?

* * *

 **Échange de bons sentiments**

* * *

« Wi-i-i-i-ilson ! » chantonna une voix à deux centimètres de son oreille.

L'intéressé grogna et tourna le dos au très imposant et très épineux souci dans le lit avec lui.

« Eh, Wilson ! » Une série de tapes sèches à l'arrière de l'épaule droite le frappèrent. « Réveille-toi, je bande.

— Humm-gnngh ! » rétorqua Wilson en signe de protestation avant d'écraser un oreiller sur sa tête. Pour quelques secondes un silence béni se fit, durant lequel il s'endormit _presqu_ e et puis :

« Oh, James… »

Des doigts brûlants glissèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale, saisirent l'ourlet de son boxer et essayèrent de le baisser. Heureusement, les hanches de Wilson ancrées dans le matelas stoppèrent leur descente après quelques centimètres.

« V't'en… » grommela le plus jeune.

« Eh, Jimmy. » House commençait à s'impatienter. _Pas que ce soit un état inhabituel chez lui ou quoi que ce soit._ « Jimmy-boy ! »

La claque sur son épaule fut cette fois presque assez forte pour le faire tomber du bord du lit.

« Réveilles-toi !

— Laacheumoi' quille ! » Wilson frappa à l'aveuglette avec l'oreiller et fut certain d'avoir eu House en pleine poitrine.

« Non. » lui répondit son amant d'un ton boudeur.

— Si. » Wilson ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ce qui fut suffisant pour le réveiller _totalement_. « Je—Quoi ? Greg, c'est trois heures du matin, putain ! »

— Tu es réveillé, alors ? » répliqua House effrontément. « Génial ! Allez, on baise ! »

Sa main s'empara à nouveau de l'élastique de son boxer. Wilson dégagea celle-ci d'une claque.

— Tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin pour _t'envoyer en l'air_ ? »

House prétendit y réfléchir un instant.

« Peux-tu trouver une meilleure raison de te réveiller ? »

Cette fois, sa main se fit plus persistante dans ses tentatives pour abaisser le boxer, malgré l'intervention du matelas et de Wilson.

« Hum, ouai. » ce dernier prit une expression pensive. « Si tu as une crise cardiaque fatale dans ton sommeil, _alors oui_ tu peux me réveiller. Seigneur, Greg, tu sais que j'ai une réunion à sept heures et demi !

— Ce qui veut dire que nous ne pourrons pas baiser avant que tu fonces au boulot ce matin. » rétorqua House avec logique. « Par conséquent, nous devons baiser maintenant ! »

Wilson râla et retomba contre les oreillers.

« Tu es incroyable... » Il frotta son visage d'une main.

« Non, tu es censé attendre après le sexe pour me dire ça. » le corrigea House.

« Je te déteste. » décida Wilson.

« Super. A poil ! » House balaya l'air de la main en signe de frustration.

Wilson gémit.

« Si je te suce, est-ce que tu me laisseras me rendormir ? »

Il faisait noir mais Wilson voyait suffisamment pour savoir que le visage de House avait cet air de " _tu es un parfait imbécile"_ , celle qui était d'habitude réservé aux patients de la clinique avec un simple rhume.

« Bien sûr, _huh_!

— Bien. » ronchonna Wilson « Allonge-toi et enlève ton pyjama.

— C'est tout ? » pointa House tout en faisant ce qu'on lui avait demandé. « Pas de cœur ? Pas de fleur ?

— Je refuse de faire dans le romantique à trois heures du matin. » répliqua Wilson.

— Je devrais te réveiller à quatre heures, alors ? »

Il y avait toujours ce point critique avec House où l'un des deux pouvait choisir de continuer l'inutile et l'insensé débat indéfiniment, ou alors l'un des deux pouvait simplement la fermer et faire ce que House voulait. Étant donné que Wilson avait vraiment besoin de dormir, il choisit la seconde option.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te supporte. » Wilson marmonna puis il prit le sexe de House entre ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose.

House laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise puis il soupira et s'appuya complètement contre le lit, ses hanches ondulant doucement au rythme de la bouche de Wilson.

« Si tu crois que tu vas me distraire pour avoir le dernier mot, tristement tu vas devoir faire un raide apprentissage… »

Wilson ne s'abaissa pas à donner une réponse. House n'avait pas la plus grande des endurances ces derniers jours, alors s'il pouvait le faire jouir vite et fort, House devrait tomber endormi sous le choc. C'en était presque effrayant à quelle vitesse Wilson avait appris à anticiper et manipuler les caprices sexuels de son amant tout comme le reste de sa personnalité délirante.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. » l'accusa House, l'air coincé dans la gorge alors que Wilson accélérait les mouvements de sa bouche, sa main serrant la queue de House à la base pour créer une friction sur toute la longueur. _C'était bien trop tôt dans la matinée pour tenter une gorge profonde._

« Et ça ne marchera pas. » conclut House

Wilson tenta de répondre un _Ah, non ?_ mais qui s'entendit plutôt comme un _Hmpf, mmon ?_ L'esprit des mots était intact en revanche.

« Seulement parce que toutes les infirmières t'ont dit que tu avais un don divin pour —oh, putain ! »

Wilson ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en triomphe, avant de recommencer ses mouvements de langue. Le poing de House frappa le matelas plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et qu'il arrive à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Bâtard ! » Il regarda Wilson et s'enfonça entre ses lèvres, une fois de plus.

 _De toute évidence, c'était le moment de sortir la grosse artillerie_. Wilson reprit les coups de langue de plus belle car, pour une curieuse raison qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre, ce son excitait terriblement House. Franchement là-dessus, Wilson pensait que House avait perdu l'esprit. Mais bon il avait toujours pensé ça et il supportait House de toute façon. D'étranges concessions dans la chambre était un petit sacrifice après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour House. La deuxième raison était que cela lui donnait plus d'humidité avec laquelle le caresser. House siffla quand Wilson alla plus vite et plus durement puis House parvint à se reprendre suffisamment pour jeter un dernier regard à son amant avant de totalement perdre pieds. Wilson s'écarta juste à temps. L'haleine du matin était bien assez mauvaise sans ajouter le goût du sperme par-dessus.

« Mauviette. » se moqua House, souriant encore béatement.

« Trou du cul. » répondit Wilson.

House grommela en guise de réponse, fouilla à l'aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un vieux pantalon de Wilson sur le sol à côté du lit et l'utilisa pour se nettoyer. Wilson eut un sérieux débat mental sur le fait de s'énerver ou pas, mais c'était probablement ce à quoi House s'attendait. Confirmant ses soupçons, l'intéressé lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir, attendant une réaction.

« Peu importe. » grogna Wilson, roula sur le dos de façon à être contre celui de House et essaya de se rendormir.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te retourne la faveur ? » La voix de House était somnolente. Ce qui était à leurs âges, le signe soit du meilleur, soit du pire moment sexuel. Mais c'était un K.O certain.

« Tu peux me donner un bon cadeau. »

House grommela puis un peu trop vite Wilson put entendre sa respiration prendre le rythme régulier du sommeil. Ce qui était tout aussi bien, parce que si House avait été éveillé, il aurait probablement deviné que la revanche diabolique de Wilson serait d'utiliser ce bon cadeau à six heures du matin. Une de ces nuits où House ne se coucherait pas avant une heure du mat'. Avec le sourire heureux d'un esprit diabolique, Wilson enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se rendormit.

* * *

FIN


	3. Le rendez-vous de 12:30

**Résumé** **:** Wilson pense avoir rendez-vous avec l'une de ses patientes.

House a d'autres projets.

 _ **Traduction** **:** Funnyway_

 _Ce qu'on aurait jamais vu sur nos écrans. ;-) Toujours dans une relation établie, toujours un bon M.  
_

Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur ! Merci à elle pour les francophones !

* * *

 **Auteur original** : George Stark II

 **Titre original** **:** Wilson's 12H30 Appointment

 **Rating** **:** Classé **M** pour ce qu'on nomme des situations « adultes », même si les adolescents en lisent et en vivent entre eux tout le temps.

 **Disclaimer** : Si Dr House était à moi et que j'essayais de montrer ça, je serai poursuivie par la FFC (Federal Communications Commission)… donc aucun droit. Seulement un esprit très mal placé.

 **Note** **:** Chaotijoyy m'a demandé d'écrire un smut dans lequel House serait au-dessus. Et qui suis-je pour refuser une requête de fan ?

* * *

 **Le rendez-vous de 12:30**

* * *

Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12H25. Bien. Il avait cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous de Melle Brown, puis il pourrait emmener House déjeuner. Il afficha le dossier de sa patiente sur l'ordinateur puis il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Bien, elle était en avance. Espérons que, du coup, ils finissent plus tôt.

« Entrez. » lança Wilson de sa voix chaleureuse, affichant son sourire de médecin sympathique.

Mais ce ne fut pas une vieille femme qui entra, ce fut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Celui qui s'avérait être l'amour de Wilson.

« House, » commença Wilson, son sourire s'effaçant. « ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq —

— Non tu n'en as pas. » le coupa l'homme en question, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna le verrou d'une façon qui fit indécemment frissonner la peau de Wilson.

House contourna le bureau, attrapa le bras du fauteuil et le fit tourner pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Tu as _une heure_ et cinq minutes avant ton rendez-vous. Tu devrais savoir que mon charme peut être utile à d'autres fins que celle de te mettre dans mon lit. »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, House fondait sur lui, une langue cartographiait ses dents et l'intérieur de ses joues. C _omme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà mémorisé depuis le temps_ ! Pendant quelques secondes, Wilson ne put s'empêcher de rendre le baiser, glissant une main autour de la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher, mais…

« Non ! » s'exclama Wilson en s'écartant. « House, s'il te plait. Nous avons du travail, nous n'avons pas le temps de —

— J'ai envie de te baiser. » l'interrompit House, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Wilson sentit le sang affluait directement au niveau de son aine.

« Euh… » articula l'intéressé, car il savait que son compagnon attendait une réponse et qu'il ne pouvait penser à quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire.

House eut un sourire malicieux. Il se rapprocha et Wilson pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais à la place, les lèvres de son amant effleurèrent son oreille.

« Je veux t'enlever tous tes vêtements, » chuchota House, en tirant sur la cravate de Wilson pour appuyer ses dires « t'allonger et te baiser aussi fort et aussi vite que je le peux jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la tête, que tu te tordes de plaisir sous moi… et là j'irai plus vite et plus fort jusqu'à ce que tu en aies le vertige et que tu crois avoir atteint le summum de l'extase... mais je continuerai de m'enfoncer en toi et tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de jouir contre moi, plus fort que tout ce que tu as jamais connu auparavant, ondulant des hanches contre moi pour la meilleure chevauchée de ta vie. »

Wilson déglutit, le regard planté dans les yeux séduisants de House, il serra doucement son fauteuil. Il adorait quand il lui parlait de cette manière, c'était incroyablement excitant… _mais non ! Ce n'était pas le moment et certainement pas le lieu !_

« House, non. » insista Wilson en détournant les yeux. « On ne peut pas. Nous sommes au travail. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir—

— Wilson, les gens baisent au boulot tout le temps ! » argumenta House en s'asseyant sur le bureau par-dessus les dossiers. « Pour quelle autre raison, penses-tu que les portes ont des verrous ?

— Euh, pour éviter que des gens entrent et volent les ordinateurs ? » suggéra Wilson. Il essaya d'arranger son pantalon sans ambiguïté, même s'il savait que cet acte ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux de lynx qu'avait House.

— Arrête ça, Wilson. » poursuivit le plus âgé tout en prenant la main de l'oncologue et serrant ses doigts avec une surprenante douceur. « Reconnais-le maintenant—toi aussi, tu as envie que je te baise.

— Oui, je voulais que tu me baises la nuit dernière, » amena Wilson avec un sourire plein d'ironie. « mais, avec tout le self-control d'un ado de seize ans, tu as décidé—

— C'est toi qui n'as pas pu t'empêcher de garder ma queue dans ta bouche ! » fit valoir House, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de rougir. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire quand tu me suces jusqu'à la garde, penser à des patrons de couture ?

— Oui, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu te retiennes plus de cinq minutes. » confirma Wilson, taquin.

L'oncologue adorait le fait qu'il puisse faire perdre le contrôle à son compagnon, c'était très bon pour son… ego.

« Très bien, très bien, on a compris. » répondit House en roulant des yeux et en regardant dans le vague. « Tu es doué pour me sucer… et alors ? Tu sais à quoi je suis bon, moi ? Te baiser ! Alors sautons directement à cette étape.

— House, non. » s'entêta Wilson en se renfrognant. « Pas—au—boulot.

— Ton érection me supplie du contraire. » releva le diagnosticien, pointant sa canne vers Wilson. Ce dernier la poussa sur le côté.

— Elle s'en ira dès que tu seras parti. » murmura l'oncologue avant de prétendre lire le dossier sur son ordinateur.

— Ou je pourrais m'en occuper... » suggéra House d'une voix suave.

Wilson se sentit faiblir et sut qu'à moins que son homme ne quitte les lieux rapidement—et il ne semblait pas que ce soit le cas— la bosse dans son pantalon n'irait nulle part. Alors quand House posa sa canne contre la bibliothèque puis se déplaça vers lui et joignit leurs lèvres, Wilson ne l'arrêta pas. Tout comme il ne l'empêcha pas de défaire sa cravate, la jeter sur le sol et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Et quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'oxygène, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, haletants, c'est Wilson qui se redressa pour faire glisser le blouson des épaules de House.

Ce dernier eut un sourire triomphant tout en sortant les bras de son blouson et se pencha pour reprendre la bouche du plus jeune. Ses doigts se battaient avec les boutons restants de la chemise de Wilson, qui lui rendit avidement son baiser et le serra dans ses bras. House s'écarta, se mit debout et balaya d'un bras ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau. D'un seul geste, il avait envoyé les piles de dossiers, bien organisées et plusieurs cadeaux de patients s'écraser au sol.

« House ! » protesta Wilson, mais il était bien trop excité pour se plaindre réellement.

« Sur le bureau. » ordonna House, le regard flou et plein de désir alors qu'il fixait intensément Wilson.

« J'ai un canapé. » chuchota l'intéressé, puis il se leva de son fauteuil et obéit à l'injonction de son amant.

Il s'allongea et House l'aida à ôter le reste de sa chemise puis il enleva la sienne. Au bord du bureau, le diagnosticien prit un instant pour mémoriser Wilson, complètement allongé, la tête à côté du clavier avant de fondre sur lui et de lui grimper dessus. Wilson gémit lorsque House s'allongea et que leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre au travers de leurs pantalons. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait, enivré de désir, _finalement c'était une bonne idée !_ House retraça le dessin des lèvres de Wilson avec sa langue et ce dernier se releva légèrement pour avoir un vrai baiser mais House s'écarta pour déposer ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Wilson à la place.

Le plus jeune frémit au toucher de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de la légère barbe qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il jeta ses hanches contre celles de House, désirant plus que n'importe quoi qu'il le touche _plus bas_ et passer au niveau supérieur… il anticipait la sensation d'être baisé, il ne faisait qu'y penser et son boxer en était déjà humide. House ne l'ignorait pas complètement, il le caressait doucement quelque secondes puis s'arrêtait mais Wilson attendait tellement plus ! Et il fit connaitre ses intentions en déplaçant ses mains le long de leurs torses, glissant entre eux pour défaire la ceinture de House. Wilson baissa le jean et le boxer de son amant à mi-cuisses, prit un moment pour caresser ses fesses, puis il passa sa main gauche de la hanche au sexe de son amant pour caresser son érection d'un doigt. House expira un souffle lourd contre l'épaule de Wilson et frissonna à ce contact.

« Tu aimes ça ? » le provoqua Wilson, formant un anneau de pression du pouce et de l'index autour du pénis de House, glissant contre la peau humide. Il était dans le même état d'excitation et espérait que son sexe allait aussi recevoir de l'attention.

« Hum… » murmura House, avant de finalement descendre les mains pour enlever le pantalon de Wilson.

Le plus jeune souleva les fesses pour l'aider et exerça une pression supplémentaire sur le sexe de House à chaque mouvement, juste pour entendre son souffle se couper. Il glissa sa main plus bas et prit plaisir à faire rouler les testicules entre ses doigts. Pourtant, après avoir enlevé le pantalon de Wilson, House ne prêta pas attention au sexe de son partenaire. Le plus jeune en gémit de frustration, poussant des hanches contre House pour que leurs érections se touchent et soupirant de plaisir pour montrer à quel point c'était bon. House étouffa un petit sarcasme tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la poche de son pantalon. Quand il réussit, il en sortit du lubrifiant et à y être, se débarrassa avec urgence du reste de son pantalon.

Wilson savait que caresser en continu House n'allait pas accélérer l'application du lubrifiant et que ça détournait l'attention de son désir. Mais il y prenait du plaisir et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Finalement, malgré cette distraction, House prit une bonne quantité dans une main de lubrifiant et l'approcha de Wilson, tout en se penchant à nouveau sur lui pour prendre un téton en bouche. Sans toucher son sexe, augmentant la frustration de Wilson, House traça une ligne des testicules de Wilson vers son périnée et son anus. Wilson tressaillit, en partie à cause de la langue et des dents de House autour de son téton, en partie dû au fait que le lubrifiant était froid mais aussi d'anticipation sur la suite. Il serra un peu plus fort l'érection de House, mais se refusa à faire un quelconque mouvement parce qu'il savait que ça rendait son amant fou et Wilson adorait ça. Jouant lui aussi à _rendre-son-amant-fou_ , House traçait de petits cercles autour de l'anus de Wilson avec son doigt lubrifié, mais sans le pénétrer.

« House, s'il te plait. » murmura Wilson, accrochant le regard de l'autre homme et sachant pertinemment que son expression était totalement suppliante.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, House l'embrassa et Wilson explora avidement sa bouche. Mais en guise de punition, l'oncologue resserra sa prise autour du sexe de son amant, presque assez fort pour que ce soit douloureux. En réaction le doigt de House s'éloigna complètement, ce qui fit grogner Wilson de frustration, juste avant d'haleter au moment où, sans prévenir, son amant glissa brusquement le doigt en lui.

« C'est mieux ? » s'amusa House, son souffle caressant le visage de Wilson alors qu'il jouait des sensations à l'intérieur de Wilson, appuyant de temps en temps sur sa prostate.

« Humm ! Oui… » ronronna Wilson, remontant sa main sur tout la longueur de House en guise de récompense. House frissonna et Wilson sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en rester là. Je ne voudrais pas que la nuit dernière se répète.

— Je voudrais bien, moi. » répondit House du tac au tac alors qu'il ajoutait un autre doigt pour préparer Wilson « J'ai trouvé la nuit dernière plutôt géniale.

— Je… mm-hum, » s'interrompit malgré lui Wilson alors que House bougeait activement ses doigts en lui.

Le plus jeune prit pour un instant pour réorganiser ses pensées. Après qu'il se soit rappelé de ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, sa main libre remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant, écartant la sueur de son front.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me baiser… » souffla Wilson en plongeant dans les yeux de House.

Il les adorait quand ils avaient cette couleur sombre, pleine de passion et de luxure que seul Wilson avait le droit de satisfaire.

« Oh, crois-moi. » siffla House, plaqua ses hanches contre Wilson. « Je veux te baiser. Je veux m'enfoncer en toi et que tu sentes combien je suis dur pour toi. Je veux te prendre et que tu me sentes _ici »_ son doigt appuya contre la prostate de Wilson pour accentuer son propos « où personne d'autre ne t'a jamais touché. Je veux t'avoir serré autour de ma queue, poussant contre moi et je veux jouir fort en toi comme jamais auparavant. »

A la description lubrique de House, Wilson gémit, colla son torse contre celui de House et fit quelques mouvements sur son pénis. Il s'accrocha à la nuque de House d'une main et se rapprocha de son cou pour l'embrasser avidement. Un doigt supplémentaire entra en lui et Wilson serra la queue de House avec la sienne.

« Baise-moi. » murmura-t-il en plongeant dans le regard de son amant. « Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux sentir que tu me baises. »

House l'embrassa fiévreusement, ses lèvres enflammées dansant contre celles de Wilson et il retira ses doigts pour lubrifier son sexe. Wilson tremblait d'anticipation, enserrant la taille de House pendant qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Wilson sentit l'érection de House pousser contre son anus avant de le pénétrer lentement. Il s'écarta du baiser pendant une seconde, mordant ses lèvres puis rapidement il sourit à House. Enfin il lui serra les fesses pour lui donner le signal qu'il pouvait bouger.

Avec un signe du menton et un rapide baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Wilson, House se retira pour revenir en lui d'un seul mouvement. De plaisir, Wilson jeta la tête en arrière, cognant par accident le dessus du bureau. House eut un léger rire avant de glisser sa main gauche sous la tête de Wilson pour la soutenir. L'oncologue haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris par ce geste attentionné en cet instant mais se garda de faire un commentaire. Il enroula ses jambes autour de House et essaya de l'amener plus près encore, attirant son amant le plus profondément possible. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'habituer à la cadence de House, ce dernier prit, _enfin_ , la queue de Wilson dans sa main.

« Oh, House. » répondit Wilson aux longs et rapides mouvements de va-et-vient. C'était si bon, en particulier après avoir été négligé si longtemps.

La stimulation des zones si sensibles de son pénis, les doigts de House effleurant la fente du gland avant de le masturber en resserrant sa prise... le tout associé avec la stimulation de sa prostate, heurtée à chaque poussée… Wilson était si près de l'extase et il voulait tant l'atteindre... mais en même temps c'était si bon qu'il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête, jamais. Les yeux de House accrochèrent ceux de Wilson et les deux se sourirent quelques secondes entre les râles de l'un et les gémissements de l'autre. House repoussa des cheveux du front de son amant.

« Dieu, tu es magnifique, Wilson. » chuchota-t-il, d'une voix légèrement perturbée.

Un sourire envahit le visage de Wilson et il se verrouilla autour de House, confirmant ses dires, ravi de la vague de frissons qu'il provoqua. Les mouvements devinrent plus rapides et plus rudes à mesure que les deux hommes se rapprochaient de la jouissance. Wilson murmurait le nom de House, encore et encore, alors que chaque coup de bassin l'amenait plus haut dans le plaisir. Il serrait la taille de House d'une main et de l'autre ses fesses car il avait besoin de s'accrocher à lui. House avait fini par passer de _Wilson_ à _Jimmy_ , comme cela lui arrivait quelquefois. Il branlait Wilson si vite que cela aurait été douloureux si n'avait pas été si bon, _si putain de fantastique_.

« Oh, juste un peu plus, House. » l'encouragea Wilson, se sentant si près et désirant plus que tout que son amant l'emporte le plus loin possible vers l'extase. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est si bon, tu es si doué… j'y suis presque… oh ! Oh, s'il te plait, encore ! Plus fort ! Encore ! »

Il pouvait sentir House s'empresser de répondre à ses requêtes et il savait que, d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant… chaque frottement, chaque mouvement lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait jouir, mais non. Chacun l'amenait plus haut, mais il n'y était pas encore… toujours pas…

House lâcha un _« Oh, Jimmy_ … » gémissant et incontrôlé. Entendre un son si érotique dans la bouche de son amant, sentir la pression autour de son sexe, sa prostate rudoyée et… House jouir en lui, ça y est, il y était ! Il jouit tout en donnant les derniers coups de bassin et chaque nerf dans son corps était en feu d'une façon tout à fait phénoménale…

House s'effondra contre lui après les derniers mouvements, haletant contre son torse et Wilson, tout aussi pantelant, passa un bras autour de lui.

« Tu es obligé de toujours… » chuchota House entre deux essoufflements « me câliner… même après… une baise au boulot ?

— Tais-toi, » lui murmura Wilson. « tu adores ça et tu le sais. »

House ne répondit pas, il continua simplement de respirer contre Wilson. Pendant un moment ils restèrent comme ça, puis ils se remirent de l'intensité de leurs orgasmes et se levèrent. Ils se nettoyèrent avec du papier essuie-tout que Wilson gardait dans son bureau, _pour les urgences, non, je ne pensais pas au sexe quand je l'ai acheté_ et se rhabillèrent.

House était sur le point de franchir la porte quand Wilson s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Quoi ? Tu veux un baiser d'au-revoir ou quelque chose du genre ? » demanda House.

« Non. » répondit Wilson en pointant la pile de papiers et d'objets au sol. « Je veux que tu nettoies le bazar que tu as mis. »

House dévisagea Wilson comme s'il venait de suggérer que le diagnosticien prenne définitivement en charge ses heures de clinique pour lui.

« Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'attends pas _vraiment_ à ce que je range _ton_ bordel ?

— Si, justement. » confirma Wilson avec un sourire complice. « Parce que si tu le fais, on pourra remettre _ça_ demain. »

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur original** : Merci d'avoir lu. C'était la première fois que je m'essayais aux dialogues cochons, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. -)

 _ **Funnyway :** J'ai envie de dire que j'en ai bavé pour certains passages. Ahah ! _

_Pensez à envoyer un mp à l'auteur original pour la féliciter car c'est déjà la 4ème histoire de George Stark II que je traduis._


	4. Des relations adultes

**_Traduction :_** _Funnyway_

 _Une vraie dispute cette fois, qui colle très bien à l'ensemble de ces OS._

 ** _Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, Alannablue ! Merci encore !_**

 _Si vous passez sur archiveofourown, pensez à la remercier d'un petit clic (kudo) ou d'un commentaire._

* * *

 **Auteur original** : Alannablue

 **Titre original** : Adult Relationships

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé** : Wilson s'interroge sur sa relation avec House pendant une fellation infructueuse.

* * *

 **Des relations adultes**

* * *

Wilson sourit et releva les yeux quand il entendit House haleter. Pas qu'il soit tellement loquace, mais Wilson était rassuré et satisfait... mais intrigué malgré tout. La tête de House était appuyée contre le canapé, _tellement peu lui_. D'habitude il adorait voir Wilson le sucer. Ou lui, ou la télévision, mais House était toujours en train de regarder quelque chose. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit : _mon mec matte la télévision pendant que je m'occupe de lui_. Wilson aurait répondu à cette personne de faire ses valises et de se casser parce que son mec était, de toute évidence, un con et n'en valait pas la peine. Dans son cas, Wilson savait déjà que House était un crétin fini, mais aussi qu'il en valait le coup.

Les sourcils de Wilson se froncèrent momentanément et il commença à ralentir le rythme, perdant la cadence. Jusqu'à ce jour, rien de ce qu'avait pu faire Wilson, n'avait eu comme effet que House halète de cette manière. Ce qui ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça, puisque son homme ne perdait pas totalement le contrôle pendant le sexe comme la plupart des gens. Ce qui signifiait que le halètement et la tête contre le canapé étaient des symptômes. Il pouvait voir le House de son esprit se moquait de lui ostensiblement et demander : _diagnostic différentiel, Wilson ?_

Wilson cligna des yeux et étudia le visage de House. Pas de grimace, pas de rides d'effort. Les mains relâchées, paumes vers le ciel et pourtant… maintenant qu'il y prenait garde, les jambes de House tremblaient légèrement. Or Wilson savait que ça ne venait pas de sa volonté de prouver que la capillarité existe, son amant souffrait et essayait de le cacher. Il faisait un beau boulot pour le cacher, _vraiment_ , tout compte fait. Wilson baissa les yeux vers le sexe ramollissant dans sa bouche, sans surprise.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer ça dans ta chambre ? Ou pas, tu sais, peu importe. » prononça Wilson doucement et gentiment.

Il essayait de faire comprendre qu'il acceptait les limites de House et qu'il comprenait le fait de ne pas avoir de plaisir lui-même… _encore une fois_ … si c'était comme cela que ça devait finir.

La tête de House se redressa brusquement et ses yeux cristallins flamboyaient de colère.

« Oh, épargne-moi Saint-Wilson ! » cracha-t-il « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Wilson enclencha rapidement la marche-arrière. Un des problèmes d'être impliqué sexuellement (si on pouvait appeler ça, comme ça) avec House c'était que le cerveau de Wilson pendant le sexe était assez dans le brouillard, pour qu'il en oublie la meilleure façon de gérer House, pendant les quelques minutes qui suivaient une activité sexuelle.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, House. Pour l'amour de Dieu, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? »

Le diagnosticien souffla par le nez, les lèvres pressées en une ligne fine.

« Tout le monde ment, Wilson. »

L'oncologue leva les yeux dramatiquement et se rassit.

« Ah, nous y voilà encore une fois ! »

House grommela et se contorsionna pour se lever du canapé. Il cogna son tibia contre la table basse dans le processus, retomba contre les coussins en heurtant du coude le bras du canapé avant de finir en un fatras colérique, là où il avait commencé. Wilson se leva et offrit une main à House, qui l'ignora superbement.

« Si je voulais ton aide, je l'aurai demandé. » grogna ce dernier, tout en serrant son coude.

« Ne sois pas crétin, House ! »

Wilson mit les mains sur les hanches, il se sentait comme un parent qui réprimande un enfant grognon.

« _Là,_ si je pouvais me lever, je me précipiterai hors d'ici ! » surenchérit House, combinant, avec succès, l'indignation sincère et le caprice de petite fille riche en une seule expression.

« Tu vis ici. » Le ton de voix de Wilson était humoristique.

Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversion, plusieurs fois, même si c'était la première. _Heureusement pas la dernière_ , fit écho une voix grave dans sa tête.

House renonça à faire partir la douleur et s'assit correctement avec de visibles efforts, pantelant.

« Bien, alors casse-toi. »

Wilson se figea et se surprit à s'exécuter en un éclair. Il sourit sombrement à House et se courba :

« Comme vous le désirez, votre Majesté. »

Wilson attrapa sa veste et la jeta sur ses épaules en s'avançant vers la porte, gardant son visage soigneusement caché de House. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il le voit chamboulé d'avoir été invité à partir.

Wilson se réprimanda mentalement d'être comme l'une de ces gamines dans les films qui espère que le garçon la retienne avant qu'elle franchisse la porte. Le garçon ne le faisait jamais et la fille pleurait dans sa voiture en l'espace de huit secondes, garantie. _Ça va être mon tour_ , pensa Wilson. Il pleurerait dans sa voiture en un rien de temps.

« Wilson. » House prononça son prénom doucement, sa voix d'un ton plus grave à cause de la douleur.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de porte, assez dramatiquement et tourna la tête pour jeter un regard à House. Lequel pivota la sienne vers lui et ouvrit un œil. Le cœur de jeune fille de Wilson tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait les mots que toute jeune fille espère entendre du mec à qui elle fait des fellations.

« Mes cachets ? »

La tête de Wilson tomba en avant de dépit, ne cachant pas sa réaction, même si House le regardait. Peut-être qu'il serait bon qu'il voit que Wilson avait des sentiments, puisque House semblait ne jamais vouloir en parler, ça c'était certain.

Wilson débattit brièvement si oui ou non, il devait aller chercher les cachets ou juste partir pour le punir. En réalité, le seul vrai débat était de savoir combien de temps Wilson allait prétendre considérer de ne pas faire ce que son amant demandait. L'oncologue ne l'ignorait pas mais il ne savait pas si House l'avait déjà compris. Alors il hésita un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude avant de prendre la veste de House et d'en sortir le flacon orange.

Wilson marcha lentement vers le canapé, suffisamment pour avoir le temps de retrouver son calme et de pouvoir déposer gentiment le flacon sur le dossier du canapé, juste à côté du visage de House au lieu de le frapper avec, en pleine tête. Puis Wilson fit immédiatement demi-tour et fonça vers la porte à nouveau. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici et de _bon sang_ , _de pleurer un bon coup !_

« Wilson. » La voix de House était un plus ferme cette fois, décidée.

L'interpellé soupira et se retourna vers son amant encore une fois. Ça n'aurait pas été de House de capituler si tôt dans la controverse. Comme à leur habitude, la méthode insolite de gestion de conflit consistait à ce que l'un des deux foute le camp, à se retrouver en terrain neutre, à se disputer un peu plus, à s'engueuler au boulot, à se mettre quelqu'un à dos pour l'un des deux et puis à se réconcilier en prétendant que tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mais ça n'aurait pas été House s'il n'avait pas voulu monter encore d'un cran le niveau. Wilson se prépara mentalement à des heures de prise de tête avec House avant que ne lui soit accordé quelques heures de sommeil sur le canapé comme punition supplémentaire. _Après tout, où est le fun dans une relation si vous ne pouvez pas rendre votre partenaire malheureux quand vous êtes énervé ?_

« De l'eau ? »

Wilson le dévisagea, sans voix. Il lui fallut une minute pour remettre les mots de House dans un contexte qui avait du sens, pour beaucoup parce que son esprit était déjà à des années lumières de sa première requête. Il secoua la tête. C'était ce que House faisait de lui… penser constamment aux motivations, aux intentions, aux pensées probables de House, _tout_ , jusqu'à ce ça donne envie de hurler à Wilson. Le truc dans le fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne parle jamais de quoique ce soit d'important pour votre relation, c'est que vous essayez constamment de comprendre pourquoi il fait quelque chose. Ou que vous êtes d'une certaine manière d'accord avec toutes les raisons possibles de ses actions et en même temps vous acceptez que vous ne saurez jamais la vraie raison de ses réactions. _C'est exaspérant !_

Wilson éclata de rire. Et voilà il y était ! A essayer de deviner combien de sommeil il pourrait avoir après s'être disputé avec House une bonne partie de la nuit. Et House continuait de jouer, de le pousser, d'essayer de trouver à quel moment Wilson allait craquer.

House leva un sourcil interrogateur. Wilson montra sa colère cette fois tandis qu'il secouait encore la tête et se tournait vers la porte une troisième fois.

« Tu es un vrai casse-tête, tu sais ça ?! »

« Ça veut dire non ? » l'interpella House du canapé.

Wilson s'arrêta une seconde et le défia du regard alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir et fermait la porte derrière lui.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Funnyway : oui parfois ça passe, parfois ça casse… mais on se rassure, ils n'en resteront pas là. ^^


	5. Une couche supplémentaire

_**Traduction**_ _: Funnyway_

 _La relation House/Wilson est établie mais pas encore révélée aux autres. Donc ça pourrait se situer au début des autres chapitres mais comme je ne peux pas jouer à "inception", ça arrive en chapitre 5._

 _Ça a l'air de rien à cause du titre et du résumé, mais attention talent ! C'est une autre fiction de Sassyjumper et c'est un régal._ **  
**

* * *

 **Auteur original** : Sassyjumper

 **Titre original :** An extra layer

 **Rating** : M * Fluff-smut

 **Résumé** : **Wilson porte un sweat-shirt et c'est House qui a chaud.**

* * *

 **Une couche supplémentaire** **  
**

* * *

« House ? Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? » Chase croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Ouai, ouai. » répondit House avec impatience et mauvaise foi.

Le diagnosticien savait que Chase jacassait sur les résultats négatifs d'une ponction lombaire, mais son attention était portée sur le couloir. Où Wilson survolait un dossier avec Sandy et il semblait bien qu'il portait un sweat-shirt en guise de veste, sous sa blouse de labo.

 _Intéressant._

« Donc ce n'est probablement pas un Guillain-Barré. » continua Chase qui s'entêtait sur le cas médical. « La faiblesse de ses muscles empire rapidement. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

 _Me demande si c'est bien un sweat. Il n'en a plus porté depuis plusieurs hivers maintenant._

 _« Alors ? »_

House soupira.

« De toute façon, Guillain-Barré était une possibilité barbante. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je vous paie ?

— _Vous_ ne me payez pas.

— Bien, ça ne ressemble pas à quelque chose que je ferais. Appeler la neuro pour faire une électromyographie en fibre unique, comme je le voulais dès le départ. » Au regard de Chase, il ajouta. « Je sais, je sais. Je me fiche de ce que les tests de conduction nerveuse ont montré.

— Une autre procédure invasive ? Vous ne croyez pas—

— Non, faites ça. » trancha House tout en regardant le visage de Wilson. « Dois y aller, consultation de mode !

— Ahh oui, » s'exclama Chase tandis que le diagnosticien boitait à la poursuite de l'oncologue. « le sweat-shirt de Wilson. »

House fit volte-face.

« Quoi ? C'est juste une veste… Attendez… » Il plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous remarquez la garde-robe de Wilson ? »

Chase eut un sourire moqueur qu'il accompagna d'un léger haussement d'épaules.

« Il est passé ce matin pour prendre son café et je l'ai simplement vu. Je remarque pas mal de choses... »

Le sourire se transforma en un _sale petit rictus_.

House le défia du regard.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Le sourire _irritant_ de Chase s'élargit.

« J'ai, euh, remarqué quelques changements entre vous deux. C'est tout. »

House se tint là quelques instants, prenant soin à ce que son visage reste impassible. Il n'était pas complètement sûr de ce que _cette fouine_ insinuait, mais il en avait une bonne idée. Il s'avança d'un pas vers Chase.

« Hum-hum. Bien. Wilson aime avoir " _ses changements"_ près de son sweat. Donc quelques soient les idées que vous vous faites sur sa tenue, je vous suggère de les garder pour vous-mêmes. »

Chase leva la main en signe de retraite.

« Eh, je ne vais pas lancer de rumeur autour d'un sweat-shirt. J'ai une procédure médicale très critiquable à organiser.

— Tout à fait. » grinça House, lançant un autre regard menaçant pour faire bonne mesure.

Tandis qu'il poursuivait son chemin, malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de fierté pour les talents d'observation de son protégé. Même si cette fierté allait avec une impression de malaise. Wilson aimait vraiment son intimité et ils avaient convenu de garder le virage qu'avait pris leur relation pour eux.

Bien sûr, ils avaient passé cet accord de façon tacite, en ignorant totalement la difficulté de ce choix. C'est pourquoi House considéra brièvement la possibilité qu'il se trompait au sujet des sentiments de Wilson… _Naann_ , conclut-il alors qu'il faisait irruption dans le bureau de l'autre homme.

Wilson se tenait derrière son bureau, ni il ne leva les yeux, ni il ne flancha face à l'invasion. Il était bien trop occupé à relever les manches de sa chemise — _protégé_ _-_ _par_ _-_ _le_ _-_ _cadre_ _-_ _du_ _-_ _travail_ — d'une façon qui d'habitude attirait toute l'attention de House. Mais là, sa concentration était ailleurs.

 _Un sweat-shirt._

Il était bleu foncé avec un mince col en v, révélant légèrement des attaches bordeaux. Le t-shirt au-dessous était strié de fines lignes qui lui donnaient un air de papier millimétré. L'ensemble achevé par un pantalon gris foncé était complet — _pour_ _celui d'un impénitent mec coincé_. Exactement ce qui excitait House chez Wilson.

« Oui ? » finit par demander l'oncologue, alors qu'il ouvrait son ordinateur portable, sans daigner lever les yeux.

House contourna le bureau sans un mot et s'assit dessus pour un face à face.

« Bonjour… » Souffla-t-il, _avec cette voix basse qui rendait Wilson fou_ —même si celui-ci ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Wilson se reprit.

— Euh… salut ?

— Pas encore. » Répliqua House, posant sa canne contre le bureau. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Wilson _. Jésus, du cachemire !_

Wilson regardait la main droite de House, qui était en train de masser négligemment son trapèze.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-il, transpirant la suspicion.

House trouva rapidement une réponse.

« Je témoigne mon affection ? »

Wilson tourna la tête et le regarda avec _son drôle d'air_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

House feint l'offense.

« Je viens juste de te le dire. Tu es parti avant que je me lève et je n'ai pas eu mon câlin du matin. »

House prit son meilleur air de chien battu pour s'assurer d'être irrésistible. Pourtant Wilson resta insensible.

« Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé, mutilé ou détruit ? »

House réalisa que, clairement, une approche plus directe était nécessaire. Alors il saisit le visage de Wilson entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Après une légère résistance, Wilson céda de façon prévisible basculant facilement d'une opposition étouffée —un bref éloignement des lèvres— à une intensification du baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Wilson eut l'air plus confus que la normale.

« Qu—qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

House sourit d'un air taquin puis se pencha à nouveau, respirant contre l'oreille de Wilson.

« Ton sweat-shirt m'excite. »

Wilson déglutit.

« Et bien, » entama-t-il, sa voix se brisant à la façon d'un ado pré-pubère. « c'est conçu pour fournir une couche supplémentaire de chaleur.

— Amusant, moi aussi ! » House pressa son corps contre celui de Wilson en démonstration.

« Wow. » Wilson plaça une main sur le torse de House. « Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment porté sur la bienséance au travail, mais…

— C'est toi qui t'habilles de façon provocante au boulot ! Regarde l'encolure de ce truc... »

House traça du doigt le V en cachemire avant de se pencher pour embrasser Wilson le long de la mâchoire.

« Cette couleur te va bien. » continua-t-il entre deux mordillements. « Elle fait re…sortir ton pénis. »

Wilson laissa échapper un petit rire tremblant.

« Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit le sweat qui fasse ça. »

House sourit d'un air carnassier avant d'écarter le col _gênant_ sur le côté et de mordiller la jugulaire de Wilson, ce qui déclencha un rapide :

« Non _. Noon_. Pas de marque ! »

House se composa un visage sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas quatorze ans, je ne cherchais pas à te faire un suçon.

« Je sais. » répliqua Wilson. « Tu en as douze et tu allais _, genre carrément_ , le faire.

— _Carrément_. » se moqua House.

Puis il tenta de récidiver, mais Wilson, _le petit bâtard fuyant_ , parvint à se libérer des crocs de House.

« Désolé. » Wilson leva les deux mains _comme s'il faisait du tai chi_. « Je descends en pédiatrie dans cinq minutes et je ne peux pas avoir… »

Il exécuta un mouvement ample de la main vers son pénis, _en un signe classique de tai chi connu comme le_ _Bien-Raide_ , présuma House.

« Ils appelleraient la sécurité. » ajouta Wilson en le regardant sérieusement.

« D'accord. » concéda House, sans cacher qu'il boudait. « Mais toi et ta veste avaient intérêt à rentrer plus tôt ce soir. » Il changea sa moue pour un air lubrique.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux. » assura Wilson d'un ton indifférent—mais House prit note de la rougeur de ses joues. Et il se permit un sourire suffisant alors qu'il reprenait sa canne.

« Je suis sûr que tu le feras ! » Alors qu'il boitait jusqu'à la porte, pourtant une pensée alarmiste le stoppa. « Vraiment, » ajouta-t-il en se retournant. « ne te changes pas avant de venir. »

Wilson l'observa avec bienveillance.

« Devrais-je m'inquiéter de ce nouveau fétichisme ? »

House acquiesça.

« Probablement. »

* * *

« Tu as incroyablement mauvais goût ! C'en est embarrassant. » murmura House alors qu'il sortait la chemise guindée du pantalon de Wilson.

« C'est ce que les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire. » s'amusa Wilson avec un regard de défi.

House prit sa revanche un instant plus tard quand il lécha la ligne de la gorge de son amant et extirpa un gémissement de _cette garce acerbe_.

House avait plaqué Wilson contre la porte de l'appartement, prêt à l'accueillir aussitôt qu'il avait entendu le bruit familier de clés. Le blouson de Wilson, le bonnet ridicule et l'écharpe de vieil homme ( _seul House pouvait rendre ces choses cools_ ) étaient éparpillés au sol. Quoiqu'il en soit, le sweat était lui, glorieusement, toujours en place.

House fit courir ses mains sur le torse en cachemire de Wilson avant de prendre en coupe son visage et de l'embrasser d'un baiser presque chaste. Wilson ne semblait pas trop intéressé par la chasteté, d'après les mains qui attrapèrent le cul de House pour l'attirer contre lui.

House s'écarta des lèvres de son amant.

« Et bien… » commença-t-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix alors que Wilson frottait sans l'once d'une gêne leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. « tu as changé de refrain ! »

Wilson haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne sommes pas au travail. »

House ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses mains le long du cachemire encore une fois.

« Ahh ! Gentil-petit oncologue le jour, » Il attrapa Wilson par la ceinture. « et gentille-petite salope la nuit. »

Ce qui lui valut un sourire gêné, House baissa le regard vers ses propres mains pour ne pas sourire en retour.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas quelque part où la logistique est plus simple ? » suggéra Wilson, sa respiration se saccadant déjà du simple fait des mains de House sur sa ceinture.

« J'adore quand tu me sors des mots cochons. »

Wilson exhala un rire léger puis s'exclama.

« Allez, à la chambre ! »

Il esquiva House et partit avec une longueur d'avance.

« Eh ! » cria House après lui. « Ralentis ! »

Il ne se plaignait pas de l'attitude _allons-y_ , mais il ne voulait pas qu'il enlève son sweat-shirt tout de suite. En fait, alors qu'il boitait le long du couloir, il se demanda vaguement s'il y avait un moyen pour que Wilson garde ce truc tout le long sans pour autant avoir l'air ridicule à baiser.

Quand House entra dans la chambre, Wilson avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures et déposé une bouteille de lubrifiant sur le lit. House s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte et sourit d'un air clairement moqueur.

« Quelqu'un est _pressé_ de commencer… »

« Quelqu'un d'autre _était_ pressé de commencer… » répliqua Wilson tout en enlevant son pantalon.

« Oh, je le suis toujours. » assura House en avançant vers sa proie.

Il se sentit légèrement idiot d'être si excité par quelqu'un en sweat, boxers et fines chaussettes noires. Mais cette pensée s'évanouit quand il fut entrainé dans un baiser profond et que des doigts se glissèrent sous son t-shirt en remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Wilson rompit le baiser juste assez longtemps pour ôter le t-shirt de House. Quand Wilson reprit de l'embrasser, le souffle de House se coupa à la sensation étonnamment érotique du torse nu contre le cachemire.

 _Bon sang, qui aurait cru que le poil de chèvre pouvait faire ça ? Les chèvres doivent être excitées 24h sur 24 !_

House glissa une main sur les fesses de Wilson pendant qu'une autre descendait et remontait le long du dos. Il essayait de déterminer ce qui était le plus agréable à toucher— _le cachemire ou la peau douce de ce cul rebondi_ —quand il se rendit compte que Wilson semblait refroidi et lui jetait maintenant un regard perplexe.

« Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu me _caresses_ ?

— Non. » se défendit House, probablement un peu trop vite. « Ce serait incroyablement gay. »

Wilson le fixait toujours.

« Oui. Comme un rapport anal est aussi _gay_ que ton envie de me baiser. »

House fronça le nez.

« OK, ne plus jamais utilisé rapport anal. Ça a un effet ironique sur mon érection. »

Wilson sourit malicieusement.

« Je peux rectifier ça. » dit-il à voix basse, laissant courir ses doigts sur la bosse du jean de House.

Le plus âgé acquiesça mentalement en se sentant durcir instantanément. Il décida alors qu'il était temps pour le swea-shirt de s'en aller, ça le distrayait d'explorer d'autres lieux fascinants au-dessous.

Il le fit donc passer par-dessus la tête de Wilson, le jeta sur le lit et, sans cérémonie, poussa son amant dessus. Wilson eut l'air offensé, mais il renonça à toute protestation quand House commença à tirer sur sa cravate et déboutonner sa chemise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que toutes tes chemises ont quatre-vingt-deux boutons ? » exagéra House, en partie pour dévier l'attention de ses doigts visiblement tremblants.

« Il existe des petits velcros surprenants dans les vêtements pour homme, tu sais.

— Seigneur, ce serait formidable si tu avais un costume avec velcros que je pourrais juste arracher et jeter les morceaux. » House ouvrit enfin la chemise. « Imagine le travail que ça m'épargnerait ! »

Wilson répondit en renversant House pour plus de petits baisers mouillés et avides.

 _Ouai,_ pensa House alors qu'il bougeait contre la peau chaude Wilson. _Mieux que le cachemire_. Il se retrouva finalement sur le dos et complètement couché sur le lit, avec Wilson qui s'atteler à enlever son jean. House ferma les yeux et soupira d'un air de contentement. _Rien de meilleur que de se faire servir._

Il se laissa couler dans la sensation familière, mais toujours-nouvelle, de Wilson traçant un chemin sur son corps en le mordillant, mais son amant contourna les zones les plus intéressantes au profit d'une série de baisers papillons sur ses cuisses. House sentit ses orteils se serrer et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas ordonner à Wilson de lui donner tout de suite le plat principal.

Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de toute façon. Wilson savait ce qu'il faisait et House en eut la démonstration une seconde plus tard quand son amant le prit en main puis traça lentement de sa bouche une ligne le long de sa queue.

La respiration de House se saccada, en partie de plaisir, en partie d'anticipation sur le prochain mouvement. Mais au lieu de la bouche chaude attendue, il sentit un léger, soyeux, _putain de fantastique_ quelque chose caressait la même ligne que la langue de Wilson avait dessinée.

House haleta tandis que ses hanches donnèrent un coup involontaire et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Qu'est-ce que-put— »

Et il vit Wilson, _son sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres_ , tenir la veste sexuelle en cachemire.

« Tu semblais vraiment aimé mon sweat, alors… »

House resta simplement figé tandis que le tissu s'enroulait autour de sa queue et que Wilson commençait à le masturber avec, et—

« Ohputaindedieu, Seigneur ! »

House frappa le matelas et se cambra. Il était vaguement au courant qu'une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne, ne cessait de lancer des commentaires blasphématoires. Mais il était presque totalement consumé par les étincelles de plaisir déclenchées à chaque mouvement de la main de Wilson. Et quand il sentit la bouche humide sur ses testicules, House fut à peu près certain qu'il allait en mourir.

Et il était d'accord. _Carrément, en fait_. Il se mit même à rire, un peu frénétiquement, en pensant à la façon dont on déclarerait la cause de sa mort. _Masturbation au Cachemire_.

« Il n'y a pas… de code de déclaration de décès pour ça. » siffla-t-il, apparemment à haute voix, puisque la bouche de Wilson s'éloigna de lui et qu'il entendit une voix rauque dire :

« Quoi ?

— Euh-fgne. » fut la réponse de House.

Il entendit un rire bref et étouffé.

« Je crois que tu souffres d'hypoxie du cerveau. » se moqua Wilson, jetant son sweat-shirt au visage de House.

House était sur le point de se plaindre de la perte du sweat autour de son sexe, quand les mains de Wilson enduites de lubrifiant le caressèrent. Avec sa queue devenue hypersensible, même ce geste familier était presque _trop_. House savait qu'il gémissait sans réserve, ce qui n'était pas son style habituel au lit. Contrairement à Wilson, qui devenait _quasiment_ _une loque asthmatique au visage rougi_ pendant le sexe, lui préférait garder sa dignité.

Mais là, tout de suite, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il était même incapable de faire l'effort d'enlever le sweat de son visage. Pas qu'il le veuille vraiment, le tissu sentait un peu comme Wilson et un peu comme lui-même et s'il assumait, il avouerait qu'il adorait ça.

De plus, il y avait une excitation indescriptible à être incapable de voir tandis que la main continuait de glisser sur lui et qu'il écoutait les petits bruits de Wilson, imaginant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Presque trop tôt, House se sentit lentement enveloppé dans une chaleur serré et soyeuse… _Oh, bon sang ouai… tellement meilleur que le cachemire_.

« Dieu… Wilson. » House était enfin capable de prononcer des mots, même s'ils étaient courts et tremblotants. Il entendait les faibles gémissements de Wilson en rythme avec les siens, et cela rendait la situation un peu plus intense. House frappa les draps alors que ses hanches se jetèrent à la rencontre de Wilson et il sentit son cœur littéralement cogner contre sa poitrine.

Puis soudainement le sweat-shirt disparut et House cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que l'image du visage rougi de Wilson, illuminé d'une fine sueur, ne devienne nette. Wilson prit ses mains dans les siennes et il entrelaça leurs doigts avant de se pencher pour un baiser.

House ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le poids des mains de Wilson sur les siennes et le baiser étonnamment tendre —que Wilson osait uniquement parce qu'il pensait que House était trop extatique pour s'en rappeler— était, en réalité, plus intense que tout ce qu'il se passait au-dessous de la ceinture.

Ça l'ancra suffisamment aussi dans le moment pour qu'il s'ajuste au rythme de Wilson. Il savait que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps, _merci au préliminaire de cachemire_ , mais il y avait toujours ce court moment où ils abandonnaient leurs barrières habituelles et bougeaient simplement à l'unisson.

Wilson commença à perdre le contrôle, rompant le baiser et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de House. Le son de son souffle chaud et haletant fut presque suffisant pour envoyer House jusqu'à l'orgasme. Presque... en vérité ce qui le fit, fut la voix de Wilson, à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement, soupirant « House » dans son oreille. Un long râle s'arracha du plus profond de sa poitrine et il serra les mains de Wilson un peu plus fort en jouissant. House se sentit si totalement vidé par l'orgasme que tout ce qu'il put faire sur l'instant fut de rester allongé là, les yeux clos, essayant de reprendre sa respiration malgré le poids du corps sur son torse.

« House… » répéta Wilson, avec une supplique dans la voix cette fois.

 _Ah ouai._

Il laissa sa main se diriger vers la queue de Wilson et se servit de l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour amener l'autre main derrière la nuque de Wilson, passant ses doigts dans les fines boucles. Il ne fallut que quelques gestes, joignant leurs mains à nouveau, avant qu'il ne sente Wilson venir et le son de son gémissement sans aucune retenue fit sourire House de malice.

Après ça, ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. House ne l'aurait jamais dis tout haut, mais il aimait ce moment-là —quand il pouvait écouter simplement la respiration de Wilson et laisser son propre cœur ralentir progressivement. Même la douleur de sa jambe n'était qu'une gêne circonstancielle tolérable pendant ce moment.

Finalement, House sentit le lit bouger. Suivant les règles de ce qui était devenue leur routine, Wilson lui donna sa Vicodine puis alla se nettoyer avec une serviette humide. Quand il revint, il s'enroula près de House, mais ne le toucha pas et ferma les yeux. House scruta son compagnon de lit alors qu'il se servait de la serviette à son tour. D'habitude Wilson s'endormait rapidement après le sexe, mais House n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser sombrer. Comme les discussions sur l'oreiller n'étaient pas leur truc, il opta pour un sarcasme d'oreiller.

« Alooors… tu sais comment tirer du pré-éjac du cachemire ? »

Wilson, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller, murmura un ensommeillé :

« Bien sûr. »

House eut un sourire amusé. _Bien sûr !_ Il lui fallut un instant supplémentaire pour réaliser l'entière implication de cette annonce.

« Attends. » poursuivit-il. « Tu as de l'expérience dans ce style particulier de lessive ? »

Wilson garda les yeux fermés et bailla.

« Comment crois-tu que je savais à quel point ce serait bon ? »

House resta à le dévisager tandis que Wilson ouvrit ses yeux _d'innocente garce somnolente_.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as plus porté de sweat-shirt depuis si longtemps ! » demanda-t-il. « Tu as épuisé tous ceux que tu avais ? »

Wilson soupira et ouvrit complètement les yeux.

« Ben… le cachemire ne supporte pas beaucoup de lavages. » Il jeta un regard penaud à House. « Et de toute façon, c'était devenu difficile d'en porter un sans penser à… tu sais. »

House continuait de le fixer du regard et Wilson commença à avoir l'air inquiet.

« Celui-ci est neuf. » assura le plus jeune, secouant vaguement la main en direction d'où avait été jeté la veste.

« Fantastique ! » lui répondit House. « Tu réalises que maintenant chaque fois que tu porteras un sweat, _je serai_ en train de penser à… »

Il laissa trainer la fin de sa phrase et observa un sourire se dessiner lentement sur le visage de Wilson. Les révélations étaient toujours plus lentes à venir après un orgasme. Enfin, du moins, c'était l'excuse de House.

Wilson fit courir ses doigts le long de la peau sensible de l'avant-bras de House.

« Nous y penserons tous les deux. » corrigea-t-il. « Ce sera plus amusant comme ça. »

House ne put réfréner un petit sourire.

« T'es un vrai petit pervers... »

Wilson rougit, comprenant le compliment. Mais House avait encore une question à poser.

« Comment savais-tu que porter ce truc allait me donnait la trique ? »

Wilson eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu me regardais… différemment quand j'en portais un. » Il gloussa doucement. « Un paquet de fois, je me suis demandé si d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu savais comment je, hum, les utilisais. »

House leva les sourcils.

« Peut-être que oui. Après tout, mon intelligence ne connait pas de limite.

— Ah-hum ! Tout comme ta modestie.

— Yep ! » House allongea les bras et en glissa un pour enlacer négligemment Wilson et l'attirer contre lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ébouriffée repose sur son torse. Étonnamment, Wilson se laissa faire, sans une remarque.

 _Intéressant… il doit vouloir que je garde l'envie de refaire ce geste._

House s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon. Est-ce que c'est le seul sweat-shirt neuf que tu aies ?

— Hum, hum. » Wilson marmonna contre sa peau. « Il y avait une promo. En ai acheté un de chaque couleur. »

House sourit et se mit à laisser tranquillement courir le bout de ses doigts le long du bras de Wilson. Un hiver, long et chaud, se préparait.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Funnyway :** comme quoi _l'hiver arrive_... peut-être aussi une bonne nouvelle !


	6. Objets inanimés

**Traduction** : Funnyway

House veut épouser Wilson, et si ! Amusante et touchante, elle me semblait bien s'inscrire dans cette suite d'OS.

* * *

 **Auteur original** : hwshipper

 **Titre original** : Inanimate Objects, five times House asked Wilson to marry him (and one time he didn't).

 **Rating : K+  
**

 **Résumé : ** les cinq fois où House demanda à Wilson de l'épouser (et celle où il ne le fit pas). Inclus des personnages de la saison 4.

* * *

 **Objets inanimés**

* * *

La première fois, Wilson venait juste de revenir à son bureau après une matinée difficile dans son service. Il enleva sa blouse blanche, s'assit et tomba nez à nez avec un petit Donald Duck en céramique, posé sur son bureau (un cadeau récent offert par un jeune patient). Il avait un morceau de papier dans son bec qui n'était pas là avant.

Wilson prit le papier et lut : _COIN. Veux-tu m'épouser ? COIN._

L'écriture était celle de House. Wilson resta là un moment, à sourire et à se demander quoi faire. Puis il prit le papier et Donald et se dirigea vers le bureau de House.

Il le trouva à son bureau en train de jouer avec son yoyo. Wilson s'assit en face de lui et déposa Donald sur le bureau, le mot replacé dans le bec. House ne parla pas tout de suite et Wilson put sentir une tension nerveuse sous-jacente qu'il ne voyait pas souvent chez l'autre homme.

« On dirait que Donald veut faire de toi un honnête homme. » finit par dire House, d'un ton léger.

— Et bien, nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps et nous vivons ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. » répondit Wilson, d'un air impassible.

Cela faisait un an et demi depuis qu'ils avaient sauté le pas et avaient emménagé ensemble. Ça se passait bien. Étonnamment bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus fous et le sexe était meilleur que jamais.

« Je crois que Donald pense que c'est l'étape suivante logique. » ajouta House en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Wilson réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une hypothétique discussion à propos d'union civile auparavant. Faites confiance à House pour jeter un tel sujet sur le tapis sans sommation.

« Je pense, » continua délibérément Wilson sur le même mode que House. « que si _Donald_ veut vraiment m'épouser, il ferait mieux de trouver un autre moyen de me le demander qu'un objet inanimé. »

Les yeux de House brillèrent, encouragés, il déclara :

« Tu ne t'attends pas sérieusement à ce qu'il pose un genou à terre et te fasse sa demande ?

— Non, en effet. » acquiesça Wilson. « Ce n'est pas ce genre de… _canard_. Ce serait bien trop conventionnel. Mais il y doit y avoir un meilleur moyen de me le demander. Par des objets animés, peut-être ? »

Wilson ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait hormis _par "tous les putain de dieux, sois plus romantique que ça, House !"_ Mais il constata que le message était passé. Car House avait cet air méditatif et Wilson sut qu'il venait de déclencher un tourbillon de créativité.

Wilson se leva, ramena Donald à son bureau et attendit le futur développement de l'histoire.

* * *

La seconde fois, Wilson fut convoqué sur son pager dans une salle d'opération. C'était très tard dans la journée et le message était de House, donc il ne fut pas surpris d'arriver et de trouver la salle apparemment vide. Il y avait un robot de microchirurgie dans la pièce et quand Wilson fouilla la salle du regard, le robot s'anima.

Le bras du robot tenait un stylo au lieu d'un scalpel. Il y avait un bout de papier sur la salle d'opération. Wilson regarda le robot écrire rapidement avec dextérité : _Veux-tu m'épouser ? Coin._

« House ! » appela Wilson et celui-ci apparut derrière la salle de contrôle, avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » demanda House, son regard montrant le papier.

« House, c'est un autre objet inanimé. » indiqua Wilson en agitant une main vers le robot.

— Il peut écrire bien plus proprement que Donald. » protesta House. « Sans préciser, que toi.

— Ouai. » répondit Wilson d'un ton sec, puis il sourit. « Je suppose que c'est un pas en avant. Mais pourquoi pas quelque chose avec un battement de cœur la prochaine fois ? »

En quittant la pièce, il caressa légèrement le bras de House au passage.

* * *

La troisième fois, Wilson reçut un appel de House lui demandant s'il était libre pour déjeuner dans vingt minutes, avec le Mec-dans-le-Coma. Wilson accepta, s'équipa de suffisamment de nourriture pour lui et pour House (sachant qu'il serait chanceux si House amenait des chips) et se rendit dans la chambre du Mec-dans-le-Coma.

Wilson trouva le mec en question dans sa posture habituelle, mais avec un stylo entre ses doigts et un bout de papier sous la main. Sur le papier, il put lire un _Tu m'épouses ?_ extrêmement mal écris. Wilson secoua la tête avec un mélange d'amusement et de désillusion et s'assit pour attendre House. Lequel apparut cinq minutes plus tard, Wilson lui tendit un sandwich sans rien dire.

House s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, mordit dans le sandwich et lança d'un ton de surprise.

« Hey Wilson, le Mec-dans-le-Coma veut t'épouser !

— House… » répondit l'intéressé d'une voix très patiente. « Le Mec-dans-le-Coma n'est pas un objet animé.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! Il a un cœur qui bat, tu sais ! » s'exclama House avec une fausse indignation, en pointant les moniteurs.

« Ouai, et c'est bien tout ! » protesta Wilson en roulant des yeux. « La prochaine fois, pourquoi pas un battement de cœur **_et_** la capacité de parler ? Au fait House, est-ce que tu tenais sa main avec le stylo quand tu as écris ça ? »

House lui sourit quasiment en réponse et Wilson décida qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

* * *

La quatrième fois Wilson travaillait tranquillement à son bureau quand Numéro Treize, Taub et Kutner entrèrent. Ils vinrent et se mirent en rang devant lui. Wilson leur jeta un regard plein d'interrogation.

« Euh, Docteur Wilson, House dit que vous devriez regarder ces scanners et nous dire si c'est un cancer. » expliqua Taub puis il déposa un ensemble de documents sur le bureau.

« Certainement. » Wilson prit les scanners et les observa. Comme les trois médecins étaient toujours en train de le regarder bizarrement, il leur demanda avec précaution. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? »

Numéro Treize et Kutner jetèrent un œil à Taub, qui se tenait au milieu. Numéro Treize lui donna un petit coup de coude et lança :

« Nous avons dessiné des paillettes ! »

Les oreilles de Taub devinrent toutes rouges quand il murmura.

« House dit aussi que nous vous demandons si vous voulez, hum, l'épouser. »

C'était tellement incongru et Taub avait l'air si embarrassé, Wilson ne put s'empêcher de rire haut et fort. Numéro Treize regarda ailleurs d'un air gêné, Kutner fixait Wilson avec grand intérêt.

« Vous pouvez _dire à House_ que vous êtes certainement capable de parler, mais je ne considère aucun de vous comme des objets animés. » expliqua-t-il avec douceur. « En particulier si l'un de vous pense vraiment que ces scanners pourrait montrer un cancer. Parce que je peux vous assurer que House, non. » Il leur rendit les scanners. Numéro Treize les observa attentivement et eut l'air un peu honteuse. Taub fixait le plafond.

Kutner avait toujours cet air avide. Wilson tourna son regard vers lui et lui demanda.

« Pourquoi vous avez tous dessiné des paillettes alors que vous avez l'air si gêné de me poser la question de House ?

— Oh, pas gêné de demander. » révéla Kutner, prenant à son tour un air embarrassé. « Seulement… gêné de savoir ce que sera la réponse à apporter. »

Wilson rit d'incrédulité et alors que les trois quittaient son bureau, Wilson se fit la réflexion que House avait raison, Kutner ne savait vraiment pas se taire.

* * *

La cinquième fois, Wilson était dans son bureau quand il entendit un bruit de l'autre côté de sa porte. Il releva la tête et vit que la porte était entrouverte. Wilson pensa vaguement que House l'avait laissé ouverte un peu plus tôt. Puis un petit chien blanc entra.

Wilson sursauta quasiment sur son fauteuil. Pendant une seconde, il crut que Bonnie était venue lui rendre visite sans prévenir. Puis il vit Hector qui se tenait avec une patte un peu relevée.

« House t'a encore fais des misères ? » demanda Wilson au chien.

Hector s'avança vers le fauteuil, haletant, agitant sa petite queue, apparemment ravi de revoir son maitre, mais boitant d'une façon exagérée. Wilson réalisa que Hector n'était pas blessé mais imitait House. C'était une habitude que Hector avait prise à l'époque où il était avec House. _Ça_ , et un goût pour la Vicodine. Ce qui avait beaucoup énervé Bonnie.

Donc Hector était ici avec House. Wilson secoua la tête puis se pencha pour attraper le chien. Hector s'installa sur ses genoux et commença à lécher ses mains avec enthousiasme. " _Ce n'est pas un objet inanimé"_ , reconnut Wilson avec une pointe d'ironie , il lui fallait accordé ça à House. Wilson caressa Hector sur la tête et se mit en quête d'un mot ou quelque chose qui serait coincé sous son collier. Il n'y avait pas de mot. Mais il y avait une boite de petite taille, suspendue par une ficelle au collier d'Hector avec son nom dessus. Wilson défit le nœud et ouvrit la boite, avec un peu d'appréhension.

Ce qu'il trouva, lui coupa le souffle.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une grosse bague en or massif, légèrement abîmée et un peu ternie. Wilson la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la bague de mariage du grand-père de House. Le père de la mère de House, qui était mort plusieurs années auparavant. Wilson se rappelait que Blythe lui avait montré la bague une fois, comme un trésor de famille. Son père la lui avait donnée quand ses parents avaient divorcé.

House devait avoir rendu visite à sa mère pour la détenir. Wilson se souvint que House n'avait pas été très présent le week-end précédent. Wilson était occupé et soucieux pour deux de ses patients en rémission alors il n'avait pas enquêté sur ce que faisait House. Lequel pouvait même avoir expliqué à sa mère pourquoi il la voulait— _non_ , Wilson rejeta cette idée immédiatement. House avait pu trouver une dizaine d'excuses ou l'avait probablement prise sans demander. Mais il avait quand même dû lui rendre visite pour la prendre.

Portant toujours Hector, Wilson se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il n'y avait pas de trace de House dans le couloir. Il alla au bureau du diagnosticien mais il n'était ni là, ni en salle de conférence. Pendant une demi-heure, Wilson marcha dans l'hôpital, cherchant dans toutes les cachettes habituelles de House, mais sans le trouver.

Très tard dans la soirée, House tituba hors d'un bar et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller boire seul, mais au moment où il avait mis Hector au sol et l'avait poussé dans la direction de la porte du bureau de Wilson, House avait tout simplement perdu tout courage. Il avait marché tout droit vers la sortie de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui. Avant de se rappeler que chez lui était aussi chez Wilson maintenant, alors il avait quitté l'appartement pour sortir dans un bar avant que Wilson ne rentre et ne vienne le trouver.

Il avait tout misé cette fois-ci et à la possibilité que Wilson s'en fiche, qu'il clame qu'Hector n'était pas un objet animé ou qu'il soit juste amusé par cette demande, qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux... House sentit une sensation oppressante comme un poing le frappant profondément dans la poitrine. Ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas le soin qu'il avait pris (emprunter Hector avait été facile et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa mère ne vérifie pas très souvent le dos du tiroir de la table). Par le passé, il était allé bien plus loin pour des blagues sans réel intérêt et des enquêtes farceuses. Non c'était la raison derrière tout ça. Mais House aurait préféré se trancher la gorge plutôt que d'admettre à Wilson à quel point ce qui arriverait ensuite, lui importait.

House réalisa que Wilson devrait être endormi dans son lit maintenant, ou du moins couché dans le lit et House pourrait trainer puis s'effondrer à côté de lui, en jouant le mec plus ivre qu'il ne l'était réellement et ainsi éviter toute conversation sérieuse jusqu'au lendemain. D'ici là, il aurait, espérait-il, retrouvé son sang-froid ou plus important sa capacité de bluffer aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité quand il revint. House avança sans allumer la lumière, ne voulant pas réveiller Wilson s'il était endormi. Puis House frôla la crise cardiaque quand un petit objet animé en peluche sauta d'une étagère à proximité de lui, vola dans les airs et atterri sur son épaule.

« Putain ! Steve ! » House reconnut Steve McQueen avec soulagement. Il releva sa main pour caresser le rat, toujours surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ta cage ? Wilson t'a laissé sortir ? »

Wilson et Steve co-existaient plutôt bien dans l'appartement, mais Wilson ne penserait normalement pas à laisser sortir Steve pour un petit tour en l'absence de House. C'était l'avis très privé de House que Wilson n'était pas vraiment doué avec les animaux et que la remarquable longévité d'Hector était dû à la tendre sollicitude de Bonnie.

House reporta son regard vers la cage de Steve et se figea. Posé au-dessus de la cage, il y avait une petite boite.

Pendant une seconde, House crut que la bague était mal passée, vraiment mal et que Wilson la lui rendait directement. Mais ce n'était pas la même boite, elle avait une couleur différente. House s'approcha de la cage avec méfiance et récupéra la boite. Il l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une autre grosse bague en or massif, celle-ci légèrement plus petite et même encore plus abîmée, encore plus terne que celle qu'il avait donné à Wilson. House resta à fixer la bague, étonné, sans bien réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Steve McQueen se crispa sur son épaule. House leva les yeux et vit Wilson, debout, appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine. Dans la pénombre, House ne pouvait pas voir que Wilson portait toujours ses vêtements de travail, bien que ses manches soient enroulées et qu'il ait enlevé sa cravate.

« C'est la bague de mariage de mon grand-père » expliqua Wilson calmement. « Le père de ma mère.

— Ton grand-père qui... » est mort à Belsen. House ne pouvait terminer sa phrase.

Wilson acquiesça.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel vieux bijou de famille de Wilson, c'était l'objet le plus précieux que sa famille possédait. House savait que le grand-père de Wilson l'avait donné à son épouse avant d'être envoyé _en camp_. Elle avait été transmise par l'intermédiaire de l'oncle à la mère de Wilson, qui l'avait gardé en sécurité jusque-là. Et House réalisa que Wilson avait dû retourner à Trenton dans l'après-midi même pour l'obtenir. Et que Wilson n'avait pas pu se contenter de _prendre_ un tel objet. Wilson avait dû expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il la voulait... l'esprit de House fut foudroyé par cette épiphanie.

Wilson suivit le cheminement de la pensée de House sans difficulté.

« Je lui ai tout raconté. » Wilson sourit piteusement. « Elle était un peu choquée au premier abord.

— Wilson… » House était sans mot.

Wilson s'avança vers lui et House s'aperçut que Wilson portait sa bague. Celui-ci suivit son regard et sourit.

« Désolé, je suppose que je n'aurai pas dû la mettre. Je voulais voir comment elle m'allait. »

House s'empara de l'anneau qui trônait sur la cage de Steve McQueen et il la glissa à son propre doigt.

« Comme un gant. » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, entendant sa voix s'enrouait et se serrait d'émotions.

Wilson atteignit House et le rat sauta lestement de l'épaule aux pieds de House et fila dans la pénombre. Puis Wilson se pencha pour embrasser House, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui. House sentit ses craintes et ses appréhensions se lever et s'envoler au loin, et un durcissement au niveau de son aine quand Wilson pressa son corps contre le sien.

Voilà pourquoi il avait comploté ses dernières temps—un avenir avec la personne qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque au monde et qu'il comprenait aussi bien que quelqu'un le puisse. Qui se trouvait aussi avoir le plus doux, le plus serré des culs que House ait jamais vu et dispenser les plus incroyables des fellations.

Tout ce que House avait à faire maintenant c'était d'expliquer à sa mère où la bague de son père avait disparu.

* * *

FIN


	7. Cold Feet

_**Traduction** __: Funnyway_

 _Où le jour de son mariage, House se dégonfle… affreux et prévisible, non ? Votre petit cœur va se serrer. Car cet auteur sait donner de l'étoffe à n'importe quelle situation.  
_

* * *

 **Auteur original** : Sassyjumper

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : House abandonne Wilson devant l'autel. Temporairement.

* * *

 **Cold Feet**

(avoir la trouille/les jetons)

* * *

Wilson observa sa mère tamponner le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir, essayant visiblement de ne pas faire couler son maquillage. Elle avait été le témoin de son fils pour l'échange des vœux en de nombreuses occasions. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu se tenir devant l'autel.

 _Elle doit être tellement gêné_ , pensa Wilson, ne réalisant pas encore ce que lui-même ressentait. _Quatrième et dernier mariage_ , avait-il supposé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que House serait le premier à le laisser tomber avant le _je le veux_.

« Je— Je suppose que nous devrions… »

Wilson se tut en regardant le petit groupe réuni derrière ses parents. La plupart— tantes, oncles, cousins, Sandy et quelques-uns des autres membres de l'hôpital —le dévisageait avec un mélange de pitié et de soulagement.

Les yeux de Wilson se reportèrent sur les collègues actuels et anciens de House, tous assis plus ou moins ensemble. Foreman secouait la tête tandis que Taub et Numéro Treize avaient l'air… et bien, pas du tout surpris. Adams bougeait sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

Chase se tenait à côté de Wilson. En fait, Chase avait été nommé ordonnateur de cérémonie (par un processus en ligne que Wilson ne comprenait pas bien) et il s'était proposé pour leur mariage. Wilson avait accepté sans scrupule, car il voulait éviter qu'un membre du clergé ou un représentant officiel du gouvernement ne soit la cible privilégiée de House ce jour-là.

Park était finalement la plus chanceuse. House avait un cas à gérer aujourd'hui et elle s'était portée volontaire pour être la seule de corvée.

« C'est une homophobe. » avait plaisanté House quand Park s'était excusée auprès de Wilson de devoir décliner l'invitation.

 _Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?_ demanda Wilson au House de son esprit.

Il ne réalisa depuis combien de temps il était silencieux qu'au moment où son père se leva de son siège au premier rang des chaises pliantes.

« Bien. » déclara son père, se tournant vers les invités. « Nous avons plein de nourriture. Ne la laissons pas se gâcher. »

Tandis que les gens commençaient à se lever et à décider maladroitement s'ils devaient partir ou manger, Wilson retira la boutonnière de la veste de son costard noir. Il la tendit à Chase, puis s'efforça de garder la tête droite sur le chemin en direction de la maison de ses parents.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Wilson remit son portable en service. _Rien_. Il s'affala sur la table de la cuisine.

Après que House n'ait réussi ni à se montrer à la cérémonie, ni à prendre son portable, Wilson avait appelé Park, qui avait confirmé que House n'était pas à l'hôpital.

Ce qui avait projeté l'esprit de Wilson dans le pire des scénarios. L'engin de mort qu'utilisait House pour se déplacer, avait finalement eu raison de lui.

Wilson avait été au bord de la panique — contrôlée, interne — quand lui et Chase se cloitrèrent dans la maison et commencèrent à passer des appels vers tous les hôpitaux locaux. Quand il s'avéra que cette recherche ne donnait rien, Wilson ressentit un étrange sentiment mêlé de soulagement, que House soit vivant, et d'une intense envie de le tuer.

« Personne n'a vu de _connard_ de grande taille armé d'une canne. » avait-il à Chase en raccrochant le dernier appel. Avec sagesse, Chase avait préféré se taire.

Et maintenant Wilson était assis-là dans la cuisine de ses parents, à fixer son IPhone comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. House allait appeler d'une minute à l'autre. Et il aurait une insuffisante, une lamentable excuse. Et Wilson lui pardonnerait.

« Bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était surprenant. »

Assis à la table, Wilson leva les yeux pour dévisager sa mère. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Elle se tenait près de la porte, dans sa tenue crème chic et très habillée, ses cheveux gris argentés fraichement coiffés au salon ce matin. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses grands yeux bruns alors qu'elle le regardait.

Triste mais pas bienveillant.

« James ? » tenta sa mère.

Wilson soupira.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Et qu'entendais-tu par : _pas surprenant,_ de toute façon ?

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de l'expliquer ? » répondit sa mère, en restant près de la porte. « Greg n'est pas… il n'est pas conventionnel. »

Wilson éclata de rire.

« Et un mariage gay, ça l'est ?

— James, » le réprimanda sa mère. « n'appelle pas ça comme ça. »

Wilson secoua simplement la tête. Ses parents avaient, finalement, accepté que leur fils soit amoureux d'un homme. Mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas dire les vrais mots, ni même les entendre. Et ils ne pouvaient certainement pas entendre le mot _gay_.

Sa mère poussa un grand soupir.

« J'essayais juste d'être diplomatique. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Greg n'est pas quelqu'un de normal. »

Wilson observa sa mère et constata qu'elle n'osait pas se rapprocher de lui. La façon qu'elle avait de le regarder se situait entre la pitié et l'incompréhension. Il eut un faible sourire.

« Non. » consentit Wilson. « Il n'est pas normal. »

* * *

Les derniers invités étaient partis depuis longtemps, mais autant Wilson ne voulait pas être auprès de ses parents, autant il n'avait pas envie de partir. Principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller.

Alors que le crépuscule tombait, il était assis seul dans le jardin. Seul, à part quelques bouteilles de vin sur la table devant lui. Dans son champ de vision périphérique, Wilson pouvait voir sa mère, puis son père qui l'observaient au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Alors il décida de boire un peu de vin directement à la bouteille. _Pour leur montrer !_ pensa-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de montrer exactement à ses parents, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être rien. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste qu'ils ne s'approchent pas.

« Je ne sais pas. » s'entendit chuchoter Wilson.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi House n'était pas venu.

Il était censé être l'expert en gestion du _House_. Tout le monde savait ça. Il était censé se pencher sur sa boule de cristal ou lire dans les _putains_ de feuilles de thé et prédire chaque geste de House. Anticiper chacun de ses besoins.

Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi House ne s'était pas montré au jour le plus important de leurs vies. Wilson se moquait que ce soit un cliché, c'était le jour le plus important.

Pour lui, tout du moins. Car il devait reconnaitre que tous les autres semblaient au mieux vaguement concernés.

Son frère ainé avait envoyé ses excuses, affirmant que la famille ne pouvait faire le déplacement du Connecticut ce jour-là. Le neveu de Wilson avait un match de football très important.

House avait même refusé d'inviter sa mère, au motif qu'elle amènerait « _cet idiot qu'elle se tape_ ». Et contre tout instinct naturel, Wilson n'était pas allé appeler Blythe dans le dos de House. Il avait pensé que si lui et House se mariaient—ou avaient une union civile comme le New Jersey le préférait— alors ils devaient au moins avoir une cérémonie dégagée de toute manipulation.

Et maintenant le dindon de la farce, c'était lui.

« Ouai, baisé ! » s'exclama-t-il, en buvant une gorgée de vin.

« Si tu insistes. »

Wilson balaya les lieux du regard au son de la voix de House.

Voilà il était là, debout près de la porte arrière, en partie éclairé par la lumière de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les yeux de House rencontrèrent brièvement les siens, puis il baissa le regard en faisant rebondir légèrement sa canne sur le béton du patio.

 _Il porte son costard_ , fut tout ce que put penser Wilson.

House releva les yeux et pointa la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Ça va être légèrement pervers, quand même, avec tes parents qui regardent. » Le sarcasme manquait de conviction, cependant.

Wilson ouvrit la bouche mais ne put en sortir aucun son. Il voulait crier, hurler, pleurer, frapper House, l'embrasser. Et tout ceci le laissa paralysé.

House soupira et commença à avancer vers lui, Wilson retrouva soudainement sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

House s'arrêta dans son élan.

« Je suis là pour ce qu'on appelle… notre _non-saint_ mariage? »

Wilson essaya de lui jeter un regard d'avertissement, mais il n'était pas sûr que le message soit passé — avec le vin qui lui donnait une vision floue et l'éclairage fourni par les torches à la citronnelle. Il voulait se lever et partir comme une tornade, mais il savait que ses jambes étaient tremblantes. S'il venait à trébucher ou à zigzaguer, il ne sentait pas capable de supporter que House se moque de lui.

Lequel n'avait pas bouger.

« Non. » finit par répondre Wilson. « Tu arrives environ cinq heures trop tard pour ça.

— Je… » commença House, mais il sembla changer d'avis. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « T'en es sûr ? Je suis certain que tu m'avais dit huit heures du soir.

— Ne fais pas ça. » Wilson fut un peu surpris de constater à quel point sa voix était dure à cet instant. « Ne t'avise pas d'en faire une blague. »

House baissa les yeux, mais recommença à avancer vers Wilson. Et ce dernier eut le besoin, presque désespéré, de l'empêcher de continuer.

« Mais tu sais, » lança Wilson à la hâte. « Je ne serai pas vraiment surpris si tu avais mal compris l'heure. Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour tout ça. »

House s'arrêta de marcher.

« Tu veux dire _ça_ ? » s'exclama-t-il en regardant le jardin alentour. « Non. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par le fait de me tenir debout devant un tas de gens qui soit ne nous aime pas, soit n'aime pas ce que nous faisons. »

Wilson se redressa complètement.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire quoi que ce soit à part venir !

— A maintes reprises. » justifia House, commençant à lever le voile sur son repentir. « Tu l'as noté sur mon calendrier, tu l'as mis dans mon Iphone, dans mon I… tout ce qui était possible. Et même des post-it sur ma canne, charmante attention.

— Et pourtant. » l'interrompit Wilson.

« Et pourtant, » reproduit House en écho. « je ne suis pas venu. J'ai fait exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais. »

La tête de Wilson se mit soudainement à tourner. _Trop de vin_ , pensa-t-il vaguement avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il, pas certain d'avoir l'énergie suffisante pour entendre la réponse.

Du coin de l'œil, Wilson put voir la main de House attraper la chaise à côté de lui. House marqua une pause avant de la tirer et de s'assoir.

« J'ai dit. J'ai fait exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais. » répéta-t-il mais d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

Wilson releva les yeux vers lui et eut le souffle coupé par la vue de House maintenant si près de lui. En croisant le regard de House, il trouva l'énergie de se concentrer.

« Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que tu me laisses planté là-bas debout comme un… comme l'idiot que tout le monde pense que je suis. »

Wilson laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Ça devenait trop douloureux.

« Ils ne pensent pas que tu es un idiot. » continua House, toujours d'une voix douce. « Ils pensent que tu es un martyre. Ils pensent que tu es un bienfaiteur qui ne peut pas m'aider mais qui prend soin du nécessiteux… OK et peut-être _une sorte_ d'idiot. Mais principalement l'autre truc. »

Wilson ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour lever les yeux. Alors il secoua seulement doucement sa tête, toujours entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça, House ? »

Il n'y eut que le silence en réponse. Alors Wilson releva quand même le regard avant que House ne puisse reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu as cru que ce serait marrant ? »

Les yeux de House s'agrandirent légèrement.

« Non. Je… Non.

— Est-ce que tu t'es dit que ce serait drôle de me laisser planifier tout ça, gérer mes parents, t'acheter un costume et puis _ne pas_ venir ? » Wilson avait conscience que sa voix avait pris un ton un peu hystérique.

« Non. » déclara House plus fermement cette fois.

« Alors pourquoi ?

— Je… » House hésita et tapota des doigts sur la table. « Je crois que j'ai eu la trouille. »

Wilson eut un rire caustique, _il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !_

« House, quand nous avons obtenu la licence, tu as serré mon cul devant la moitié des fonctionnaires de Princeton. Tu as dit à tout le monde dans l'hôpital— même le concierge — que tu allais enfin faire de moi : _une femme honnête_ ! Tu détestes peut-être les costumes et les cérémonies, mais tu n'as jamais agi comme si tu étais inquiet de ce qui allait se passer _après_. »

House fixait ses doigts sur la table, puis il revint à Wilson.

« Mais je le suis. »

Wilson sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que House avoue une telle chose d'une façon si directe. Ou si déconcertante.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

House haussa les épaules.

« Ça pourrait être une énorme erreur. Un _putain_ de gros désastre. C'est tout.

— Tu… Ça t'a frappé seulement _aujourd'hui_ que _tout ça_ pourrait être une énorme erreur ?

— Et bien, pas seulement aujourd'hui. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai effectivement mis le costard et que j'ai regardé dans le miroir et… la trouille. »

Mais Wilson n'arrivait pas à avaler ça. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, non, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

House le dévisagea avec une confusion exagérée.

« Quelque chose s'est passé. » s'entêta Wilson avec fermeté.

House soupira.

« Est-ce que tu savais qu'il y avait des paris menés à l'hôpital sur le temps que ça va te prendre pour que tu divorces de moi ? Ou quel que soit le nom qu'ils y donnent dans le New Jersey.

— Ouai. J'ai supposé que c'était toi qui les avais lancés. »

Il ne l'avait pas réellement cru mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi House se souciait des paris de ces imbéciles. Et les paris avaient commencé quelques mois auparavant, quand House s'était pointé à une réunion des chefs du département pour leur annoncer que le cul de Wilson n'était officiellement plus sur le marché. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ennuyait House tout à coup ?

« Ils pensent que tu te sens obligé de prendre soin de moi, tu sais. » poursuivit House.

Wilson secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de ce que les gens à l'hôpital pense _de quoi que ce soit_ ? Littéralement, quoi que ce soit.

— Jamais. »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi dire. Ce qui n'était pas grave, parce que House reprit son explication.

« Je m'en fous. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir…

— Oh mon Dieu. » Wilson en abaissant complètement la tête.

« _Et_ , » ajouta House, en l'ignorant. « je pense que tu te sens obligé. Tu as toujours eu tellement peur de finir seul. Je crois que tu veux juste t'assurer que ça n'arrivera pas.

— Ouai. » répondit Wilson, exaspéré. « Je ne veux pas finir seul. Je veux que tu sois avec moi. Par conséquent, hop une _folle_ union civile !

— Et tu auras l'autorité légitimée par l'État pour me traquer, pour t'assurer que je mange trois repas équilibrés par jour, que je rentre à la maison à une heure raisonnable—

— House. » Wilson le coupa net. « Alors quoi ? Tu penses que je veux t'épouser pour les droits du mariage ?

— Et pour le compte bancaire joint. »

Wilson poussa un lourd soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« House, sois sérieux. S'il te plait… »

Le plus âgé resta silencieux un moment, avant de se racler la gorge et de regarder au loin, au-delà de Wilson, vers l'autel où ils étaient censés se tenir quelques heures plus tôt.

Wilson avait choisi un de ces arcs de mariage décorés de roses. Il se prépara pour la moquerie qui n'allait certainement pas tarder. Mais House continua simplement de le regarder. Quand il parla finalement, sa voix était calme.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux m'épouser. »

Wilson se sentit désorienté. _Comment House pouvait-il ne pas savoir ?_ Mais il avait mal à la tête et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement à ce qu'il devait répondre.

Le regard de House se tourna vers lui, puis se baissa vers ses mains à nouveau.

« Tu pouvais avoir qui tu voulais. C'est… c'est seulement une question de temps avant que tu en aies marre de moi. »

 _Alors c'était ça !_ Wilson se sentit comme si on l'avait frappé en plein estomac.

« Tu crois que je vais te tromper. » s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question.

House cligna des yeux.

« Non. » souffla-t-il en douceur. « Juste que tu vas te lasser de moi. »

Wilson fit pivoter sa chaise pour être face à House.

« OK. » dit-il. « Tout d'abord, je ne peux pas avoir qui je veux. Et même si je le pouvais, qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne te choisirais pas, toi, plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre ? »

House soupira.

« Rien ne surpasse ton besoin d'être un martyre.

— Arrête de dire ça ! » rugit presque Wilson de frustration. Il aurait voulu se lever mais se sentait déjà chancelant, même sur sa chaise. « Que dire de moi ? » demanda-t-il à House. « Tu penses que je peux avoir n'importe qui ? Bien. Moi, je sais que tu ne peux pas. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui se porterait volontaire pour passer toute une journée avec toi ? Peut-être que tu veux m'épouser parce que tu crois que je suis ton seul choix possible ! »

Ce fut seulement quand il entendit les mots à haute voix que Wilson réalisa qu'il se demandait réellement, à un certain niveau, si c'était vrai. Il se tut comme absorbé par cette prise de conscience, son regard circulant entre les bouteilles de vin.

Puis House le surprit en saisissant son menton.

« Tu. » dit-il, en obligeant Wilson à le regarder dans les yeux. « es la seule personne avec laquelle je passerai la journée parce que tu es la seule et l'unique que je trouve suffisamment intéressante, _pauvre idiot_. »

Wilson repoussa la main de House pour pouvoir parler.

« Et tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je suis resté parce que tu es la seule et l'unique que je trouve suffisamment intéressante, _trou du cul_. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Wilson essaye encore.

« House, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? A part, les paris. »

L'intéressé secoua la tête, puis eut un petit rire.

« C'est stupide. »

Wilson fut légèrement surpris par la manifestation, exceptionnelle, de son embarras.

« Quoi ? » insista le plus jeune.

House soupira.

« Hier à la clinique. J'essayais de faire une sieste dans la salle d'examen et j'ai entendu une conversation à travers la porte. Ça avait l'air d'être la grande brune de ton équipe qui parlait à ta copine — c'est quoi son nom ? — de radiologie.

« Hernandez et Keating ?

— Ouai, sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles avaient une petite conversation sur combien tu pourrais faire mieux… _il est tellement gentil_. » imita House avec une voix de fausset. « — _Oh mon Dieu, je sais !_

— Euh, ce ne sont pas des gamines de quatorze ans sur Tumblr. » objecta Wilson.

— C'était l'idée. » s'entêta House.

Wilson se frotta l'arrière du cou.

« Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent de n'importe quel—

— Ça ne l'est pas. » le coupa House. « Sauf que cette fois, je l'ai cru. »

Wilson le regardait, House capta son regard et cette fois ne se détourna pas.

« House. » prononça Wilson faiblement. « Qui se soucie de ce qu'ils disent ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux que toi.

— Je sais. » souffla House. Il hésita avant d'ajouter. « Et je pense que tu te trompes. Je pense que tu essayes _de te poser_.

Wilson se rassit dans sa chaise.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Quand House resta silencieux, Wilson sentit la colère commencer à monter, d'où qu'elle puisse venir. Il bouillonnait.

« Si tu veux rompre et t'enfuir, » attaqua-t-il. « fais-le ! Mais ne me fous pas ça sur le dos. »

Le visage de House se referma.

« Je ne te mets rien sur le dos.

— Certainement. » railla Wilson. « Tu me laisses tomber _seulement_ pour que je puisse avoir une vie meilleure. »

House baissa la tête et ne dit rien.

« Tu essayes de te convaincre de fuir le bonheur. Encore une fois ! » l'accusa Wilson. « Tu as peur de lui ou peur de le perdre, ou… _Dieu sait quoi_. Alors tu veux y mettre un terme avant que ça te soit arraché.

— Bon sang, » cingla House. « j'espérais tellement que nous en viendrions à la psychanalyse !

— Eh bien, si tu n'étais pas dérangé, nous pourrions sauter cette étape. »

Soudainement, la douleur au crâne de Wilson fut plus forte. Il posa une main sur ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une cérémonie simple, des vœux simples et un repas simple.

Il voulait aussi l'imbécile qui était assis à côté de lui à cet instant même.

Wilson prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai été avec toi la plupart de ma vie d'adulte, House. » se lança-t-il, puis il entendit sa voix tremblait un peu. « Je ne veux pas…

— Pas quoi ? » le questionna House calmement.

— Je ne veux rien d'autre. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel House l'accrocha _avec ses yeux-là_ … mais Wilson était déterminé à soutenir son regard.

Le face à face ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire n'illumine le visage de House.

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Wilson ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper.

« Je sais. Ça parait _tellement_ … délirant. »

House hocha de la tête, mais son sourire s'élargit.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

« Comment peux-tu _ne pas_ savoir ça ? »

House se redressa.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais déjà dit. Ou même quelque chose qui s'en approche. »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus envie d'argumenter.

« Ben, nous ne nous disons jamais ces choses-là, House. »

Les mots avaient l'air un peu plus pathétique que ce que Wilson avaient prévu. Mais c'était la vérité.

House haussa les épaules.

« Sauf quand j'ai mis un genou à terre et que je t'ai demandé de t'unir civilement avec moi.

— Euh, est-ce que c'est un euphémisme ou quelque chose du genre ? Parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

House plissa le front.

« Non ? Comment s'est conclue cette affaire alors ? Si tu vois _ce que je veux dire_. » ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Wilson leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Tu m'as demandé s'ils faisaient encore des Cool Ranch Doritos, parce que tu adorais vraiment ceux-là. J'ai dit oui et que j'en avais pris pour toi. Là, tu m'as dit qu'on devrait se marier. »

House détourna le regard au loin avant de prononcer un :

« Oh.

— Ouai… » répliqua Wilson. « Et puis, _juste pour résumer_ , j'ai accepté ta proposition. Je— Je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin que j'ajoute quelque chose d'autre.

— Pas besoin. » le coupa brusquement House. « En fait, moins tu en dis, mieux c'est. Ta bouche a de bien plus agréables utilisations. »

Wilson soupira.

« House, je suis désolé si—

— Est-ce qu'on peut _ne pas_ ? » l'arrêta House, impatiemment. « Vraiment. Je suis désolé d'avoir amené tout ce truc de : _disons-nous les choses_. Tu étais occupé à gérer tes parents, envoyer les invitations, à commander les fleurs les plus gay possible—

— Et à agir comme si je ne te faisais pas confiance pour te pointer. » admit Wilson, se sentant un peu coupable. « Je voulais juste que tout soit parfait. Ou pas parfait… seulement charmant.

— Ouai charmant, c'est tellement nous ! »

Wilson rit doucement. Il se sentait bien. Il y avait seulement une demi-heure, il n'aurait jamais imaginé rire. House avait cet effet sur lui. Il le rendait furieux, puis il le faisait rire. Il le poussait aussi admettre ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je t'aime. » déclara Wilson rapidement.

House le regarda, un peu surpris, avant de se ressaisir et de simuler un frisson.

« C'est un coup bas. » dit-t-il. « Tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de me culpabiliser pour que je retente ce truc de cérémonie encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai bu. » se défendit Wilson, se sentant lutter pour articuler correctement. « Je ne peux pas être tenu pour responsable de ce que je dis. »

House posa une main sur le genou de Wilson.

« Tu es une vraie menace lorsque tu as trop bu. » déclara-t-il avec une légère pression sur son genou. « Et aussi, plus chaud que l'enfer ! Mieux vaut que je te ramène à la maison... »

Wilson acquiesça. Il eut cette impression comme quoi, par principe, il devrait rester en colère. Il devrait dire à House de dégager. Ou s'en aller lui-même. Mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

« Okay. » approuva-t-il.

House se leva et se tint sur sa canne avant de tendre une main à Wilson. Lequel la prit et se leva lentement sur ses pieds. Il aperçut sa mère à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il glissa une main sur la nuque de House et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut doux. Pas comme leurs baisers habituels, qui étaient essentiellement un simple prélude à quelque chose d'autre. Ce genre de baisers était assez rare, mais Wilson trouvait que ça les rendait encore plus agréables.

Quand lui et House se séparèrent, Wilson vit que sa mère était partie.

House se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Je suppose que ça signifie que je suis pardonné ?

— Non... » murmura Wilson en retour. « Tu as _encore_ à m'épouser.

— Mince… » souffla House. Puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'autre oreille de Wilson. « Je suis désolé. »

Lequel hocha simplement la tête puis rapprocha son corps de celui de House. Pas vraiment un câlin, parce qu'ils n'en faisaient pas. Il avait juste besoin d'un moment pour s'apaiser.

House posa une main sur le petit cul de Wilson.

« Pour l'instant, est-ce qu'on peut juste rentrer à la maison et se faire une bonne union civile _à l'ancienne ? »_

Wilson acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et même avec l'éclairage étrange, il put voir cette lueur de séduction dans les yeux de House qu'il aimait tellement.

« Ou peut-être pas _trop_ civile ? » suggéra Wilson, sentant une petite chaleur sur ses joues.

« Oh, bon sang, ouai ! » répondit House en brisant leur étreinte pour glisser négligemment sa main dans celle de Wilson.

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du mur de la maison, Wilson eut une idée soudaine.

« Eh, » dit-il en s'arrêtant. Il se tourna vers House. « Marrions-nous— union civile, peu importe —dans ta salle de conférence. Chase peut le faire et le reste de ton équipe peut être témoin. »

House demeura silencieux pendant un instant.

« Tu es sûr ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton doux. « Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

 _Non, en effet_ , Wilson devait l'admettre. Et c'est pourquoi ça lui semblait tellement attrayant à cet instant même.

« J'en suis certain. » annonça-t-il. « Je porterai ma plus belle blouse de labo. Tu pourras porter ton meilleur t-shirt. Ensuite on pourra aller dans mon bureau pour carrément s'envoyer en l'air. » Wilson se sentit soudainement étourdie par cette idée. « Ou attends, on fera ça dans ton bureau. Murs de verre ! »

Le sourire de House était visible, même avec le seul clair de lune.

« Ça énerverait vraiment certaines personnes. » affirma-t-il d'un ton plutôt admirateur.

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. » proclama Wilson, un peu surpris que ce sentiment sorte haut et fort si facilement.

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. » conclut House à son tour.

Wilson sourit en serrant la main de House et ils reprirent leur marche, instables mais ensemble, sous la lune.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Funnyway : encore un cadeau pour toi, Amélia. ;-)


	8. Panne dans le Désert

_**Traduction**_ _: Funnyway_

 _Où Wilson veut voir le coucher de soleil et où House boude... une fiction fidèle aux personnages et drôle. Si on aime s'imaginer leur relation dans l'ensemble, elle tombe à point.  
_

* * *

 **Auteur original** : Bethctg

 **Rating** : K+

 **Résumé** : House et Wilson passe le temps en attendant la remorqueuse.

* * *

 **Panne dans le désert**

* * *

Wilson essaya l'allumage encore une fois et quand la voiture refusa de démarrer, il lança une rafale de jurons.

« Je n'aurai pas mieux dis. » commenta House.

La berline de location avait choisi exactement le bon moment pour tomber en panne. Pile quand ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part, ce qui s'avérait être – encore mieux – en plein désert.

Wilson soupira et se tourna vers House pour lui lancer un regard plein d'espoir. Lequel jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule droite comme s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui à qui Wilson se serait adressé, puis il pointa un doigt vers lui-même.

— Qui ? _Moi_ ? Est-ce que tu ne m'as pas crié dessus la semaine dernière alors que j'essayais justement de régler le machin du lave-vaisselle ?

— Tu te servais d'un couteau à beurre !

— C'était pratique.

— Tu rayais _sans aucune pitié_ la façade interne –

— De toute façon, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » le coupa House alors qu'il fouillait dans la poche de son jean.

— Parce que j'ai utilisé mes superpouvoirs secrets pour que la machine décède ? » spécula Wilson dubitatif.

— C'est toi qui a voulu conduire jusqu'au désert pour voir ce foutu coucher de soleil. On aurait pu faire ça de la chambre d'hôtel. Maintenant nous allons mourir ici. » House avala tout net un comprimé. « J'espère que tu es content. »

Wilson se moqua de lui, mais pas sans affection.

« Mon téléphone ? » Il fit un geste en direction de la boite à gants. « S'il te plait ? »

House l'ouvrit, fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le téléphone puis le jeta sur son compagnon avec bien de force que nécessaire.

— Merci, chéri. » le remercia Wilson, imperturbable.

House ne répondit pas, à la place il installa des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, mis en route son mp3 et s'allongea dans son siège. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda le panorama au dehors, parsemé d'innombrables plantes de cactus. Des fleurs orange vif rompaient la monotonie du paysage avec leur couleur vive et au loin une chaine de montagne escarpée s'élevait majestueusement le long de la ligne d'horizon.

Juste après que la voiture ait toussoté jusqu'à s'arrêter, Wilson avait baissé les fenêtres, anticipant le manque de batterie. Maintenant une brise légère glissait sur eux, transportant avec elle un mélange pas désagréable d'odeur de sauge et de poussière. House ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes.

Au travers du riff de guitare blues qui passait dans son casque, il parvenait à entendre Wilson téléphoner pour obtenir une dépanneuse. Alors que sa peur de mourir dans le désert était fausse (après tout, il avait passé des années de sa vie dans des endroits beaucoup plus dangereux que ça), sa contrariété envers Wilson était sincère.

Premièrement, House ne voulait pas partir en vacances et il se sentait toujours un peu énervé par la facilité avec laquelle Wilson l'avait embarqué. Et ce n'était pas seulement _ce_ voyage… House, _assis là au milieu de nulle part_ , fit défiler les deux dernières années, remplies de dizaines d'exemples perturbants de Wilson parvenant à obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait.

 _A partir de maintenant, il peut aller se faire foutre. Littéralement !_

« Elle dit qu'ils sont une petite société, alors ça pourrait prendre environ une heure. » expliqua Wilson en parlant fort et en fermant son téléphone d'un claquement sec. Même si House n'avait pas reçu l'annonce verbalement, son roulement des yeux permit à Wilson de savoir que le message avait été reçu. Wilson savait aussi que House était en colère, mais il s'en fichait.

Pour une raison tordue, Wilson trouvait House plus sexy quand il boudait. Or la façon dont il était assis en ce moment même, avec des ondes d'agacement presque visibles qui émanaient de lui, sa mâchoire serrée intensément… Wilson rit presque ouvertement et ses lèvres tremblèrent dans l'effort pour retenir un sourire.

La seconde d'après, House sentit Wilson _le tripoter_ à l'épaule.

« Tires-toi ! » marmonna –t-il, en le poussant.

« J'essaye plutôt de _me_ _faire_ tirer. » expliqua calmement Wilson.

Il saisit le cordon des écouteurs de House, tirant doucement pour sortir l'embout de l'oreille, tout en se penchant pour prendre dans sa bouche le lobe de House. Lequel se tendit mais ne le repoussa pas.

« Tu devrais probablement attendre que nous soyons coincés ici depuis plusieurs semaines avant d'essayer de me bouffer. »

Wilson rit.

« Allez… » souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de House. « Nous allons attendre ici un moment, autant trouver quelque chose à faire pour tuer le temps.

— En parlant de tuer, » poursuivit House, impassible. « j'espère que la dépanneuse arrivera jusqu'à nous, _avant_ les coyotes. »

Wilson se rassit brusquement.

« En fait, les coyotes ne sont pas intéressés par les humains. Si tu devais t'inquiéter, cependant, ce serait des loups. Ils ont tendance à traquer ce qui est vieux et estropié. » Il s'arrêta et fusilla House du regard. « Tu sais quoi ? T'es un trou du cul.

— Moi ? » laissa échapper House avec un rire incrédule. « Tu viens juste de me dire que j'étais vieux et estropié !

— Nous voilà, dans un des plus bels endroits du pays, avec rien à faire, je suis _carrément chaud_ et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est chercher la dispute ! »

Wilson secoua la tête, attrapa la poignée de la porte et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte derrière lui.

House eut un haussement d'épaules indifférent et remit son écouteur en place. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut Wilson dans le rétroviseur arpenter la route en faisant des allers-retours. Il le regardait toujours quand Wilson s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de la voiture, passa ses mains sur son visage, puis les fit glisser dans ses cheveux.

House se surprit à inventorier ce que Wilson portait : chaussures bateau (pas de chaussette), jean bleu délavé et un polo blanc rentré à l'intérieur, _bien sûr_.

Wilson avait donné un petit coup de collier côté santé ces derniers temps, donc son jean lui allait d'une manière flatteuse et ne lui faisait pas ressortir son estomac au niveau de la ceinture comme autrefois, ses bras avaient l'air plus fins et plus forts…

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Greg ?_ pensa House, se surprenant en flagrant délit alors qu'il reluquait Wilson. Il essaya de se rappeler qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Wilson, surtout si ce dernier voulait toujours avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui.

Il serait foutu s'il cédait à Wilson aujourd'hui, _une fois de plus_. Il ferma les yeux et augmenta le volume sur son Ipod, qui lançait justement la chanson "Earth, Wind and Fire".

 _Now, I'm craving your body,_

 _Is this real ?_

 _Temperatures rising, I don't want to feel_

 _I'm in the wrong place to be real_.

La grimace sur le visage de House s'accompagna d'un coup sec donné avec férocité sur le cordon des écouteurs, ce qui les libéra de ses oreilles. _Putain de chanson_. House resta assis à bouillonner quelques instants, essayant de rationaliser ça rapidement. Il était possible que Wilson ait toujours envie de lui et, dans ce cas il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais ! Et c'était ça le point crucial, House était toujours aux commandes du _quand_. _Ah !_

 _Maintenant c'était bon_.

« Eh ! » appela House par la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? » cria Wilson par-dessus son épaule, sans se retourner.

« Je suis prêt !

— Je ne peux pas les faire arriver ici plus vite, House !

House soupira de frustration et réessaya.

« Pas ça !... _imbécile_. » ajouta-t-il à la sauvette.

Wilson s'avança près de la portière passagère et dévisagea House avec colère.

« Quoi ?

— Viens ici. » demanda House en le tirant par le t-shirt. Wilson resta éberlué pendant une seconde avant de capter la lueur de luxure dans les yeux de House.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez toi. » marmonna Wilson juste avant que leurs bouches n'entrent en contact.

Le baiser se fit sauvage, affamé et il devint vite évident qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de contact.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche sérieusement chez _nous._ » répliqua House en rompant leur baiser. « Entre. »

Wilson se hâta jusqu'au côté conducteur et entra en riant intérieurement de House. Wilson fut sur lui en une seconde, une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers un baiser profond. House dirigea ses mains directement à la ceinture de Wilson, tirant sur le polo pour le sortir du jean, essayant d'éviter de cogner son coude contre le levier de vitesse dans la manœuvre.

Ils gémirent doucement de concert quand les mains de House effleurèrent la sueur du dos de Wilson. La main libre de ce dernier voyagea jusqu'au torse de House, qui grogna de plaisir, puis s'écarta de Wilson pour pencher la tête et s'attaquer à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui… t'as fait changer d'avis ? » haleta Wilson en riant, penchant la tête en arrière pour donner un accès total à House.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » lui répondit House, abandonnant le cou de Wilson pour revenir à ses lèvres. « Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir… avec ce jean. » dit-il d'une voix basse, la paume de sa main malaxant sans ménagement la bosse grandissante à l'entrejambe de Wilson.

Les deux hommes étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le camion 18-roues approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il rugisse en faisant frémir leur berline, comparativement bien petite.

Wilson sursauta et revint à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Il tendit la tête par-delà le dossier de son siège et regarda le camion accélérer sur la route.

« Ça s'appelle un camion » commenta House, vaguement contrarié. « Maintenant où est-ce qu'on en était ? Oh oui, ma main était sur ton entrejambe. » Il voulut atteindre Wilson, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« House, peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter…

— Tu te fous de moi ? Maintenant ? » accentua-t-il en montrant son jean tendu.

« Exactement. Nous sommes complètement à découvert ! »

House résista à l'envie de le tuer, puisque ça ruinerait sans aucun doute l'ambiance.

« Wilson, » reprit-il calmement « c'était ton idée. Et c'est le seul véhicule que nous ayons vu en une demi-heure. Il n'y a _personne_ là dehors.

— Personne à part des camions, des minivans de familles en vacances, des patrouilles de police… » débita Wilson.

« Oh, pitié, ne deviens pas hystérique !

— Je ne suis pas hystérique. Tu es le seul à être hystérique, à flipper que les coyotes te dévorent.

— Au moins _quelqu'un_ me dévorerait ! »

Wilson foudroya House d'un regard de pure colère et se rassit dans son siège avec un soupir, s'efforçant de retrouver le contrôle de son corps.

Constatant que fixer intensément Wilson n'avait pas réussi à mettre le feu, au sens propre comme au figuré, House accepta à contrecœur que le moment soit ruiné.

« Il fait trop chaud pour baiser de toute façon. » annonça-t-il, se rallongeant et posant négligemment son bras à la fenêtre. « Est-ce qu'il nous reste de l'eau ? »

Wilson lui tendit la bouteille en plastique d'eau de source, la condensation glissant encore dessus, qui était dans le porte-gobelet du tableau de bord. House la saisit et but quelques longues gorgées.

Quand il eut assez bu, il passa la bouteille à Wilson et attrapa son lecteur mp3. Wilson but un coup puis observa tranquillement House. Après un moment, il sortit un écouteur de l'oreille de House.

« Oh, bon sang, quoi encore ? » demanda House.

« Je m'ennuie. » lui répondit Wilson, mettant l'écouteur dans sa propre oreille.

« Tu fous en l'air mon son stéréo. » râla House, mais il le lui laissa quand même.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Wilson tente de jouer de la batterie dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » commença House, perplexe. « … es en train de faire ?

— De quoi ça a l'air ? » lança Wilson, en continuant de battre l'air.

— On dirait que tu as une attaque. » trancha House. Il l'observa avec une curiosité horrifiée pendant quelques mesures, puis il ajouta. « Quelle musique, est-ce qu'on écoute déjà ? »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es qui ? La police du rythme ? » Il ajouta une fanfare d'un seul poignet – _pour le plaisir_.

House ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage.

« Donne-moi ça ! » Il subtilisa les baguettes invisibles des mains de Wilson et commença à faire une démonstration de comment la musique devait être jouée, selon lui.

Avec des mouvements exagérés, Wilson fit semblant d'attraper de sa poche arrière une seconde paire de baguettes, soutenant le regard de House avec des yeux de défi, tout au long de son geste.

Ils achevèrent la chanson ensemble, même s'il était évident qu'ils suivaient deux rythmes de batterie différents, du début à la fin. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Wilson rendit à House son écouteur et ils restèrent assis chacun dans leurs sièges, attendant tranquillement la dépanneuse. _Merci à la brise du désert qui passait par les fenêtres ouvertes._

Wilson venait de fermer les yeux pour ce qui lui avait semblé un instant, quand il sentit House le toucher du doigt, _pas trop_ gentiment.

« Eh ! » hurla pratiquement House, parlant plus fort que la musique qu'il entendait. « voilà le coucher de soleil pour lequel tu as risqué nos vies ! »

Si c'était bien la vérité, alors la vue de ce paysage en valait effectivement la peine. Wilson ouvrit les yeux sur le coucher de soleil le plus à-couper-le-souffle qu'il ait jamais vu. Tous les rouges flamboyants et les jaunes d'or se mélangeaient avec la large bande de bleu profond qui annonçait le soir imminent.

Les derniers rayons de soleil striaient les matières comme s'ils jouaient sur les étranges silhouettes des grands cactus. Wilson prit la main de House quand deux rayons de lumière approchèrent au loin. C'était le camion de remorquage, enfin.

« A propos de _putain_ de timing, » râla House, serrant rapidement la main de Wilson. « _je suis sûr_ que je viens juste d'entendre un coyote. »

Wilson se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un, bien-étudié, regard exaspéré.

« Veux-tu bien la fermer avec tes putain de coyotes ? »

A la fin de sa phrase, il se pencha sur House et l'embrassa bruyamment et quand ils se séparèrent, ils affichaient tous les deux un large sourire. Wilson sortit de la voiture pour aller à la rencontre du dépanneur, laissant House profiter de la vue.

* * *

FIN


	9. Dans la jungle

_**Traduction**_ _: Funnyway_

 _Si vous vous demandez si Wilson est pour ou contre les suçons et autres plaisirs de morsure._

 _Statut Hilson :_ _Début de relation_

* * *

 **Auteur original** : therealfroggy

 **Titre original :** In the Jungle

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : Durcir les ébats...

* * *

 **Dans la jungle**

* * *

« Tu es un total abruti, tu sais ça ?

— Bien sûr que je le sais. Il y a une raison pour que nous en soyons toujours aux noms de famille après tout ce temps.

— Bon Dieu, House ! Est-ce que tu peux juste aider cette fille et en finir ? Tu veux ce cas, je sais que tu le veux !

— Mais pas sur mon jour de congé.

— Tu repousses ce congé depuis toujours, trou du cul ! Tu as même proposé de faire deux heures de consultation. Tu ne peux pas supporter la relaxation et tu le sais ! Sans compter que Jennifer pourrait ne pas avoir un jour de plus…

— C'est bon je prendrai ce cas ! C'est juste pour que tu arrêtes de me les briser. Seigneur, Wilson, parfois t'es une vraie nana !

— Tu devrais le savoir.

— Wilson, petit pervers, nous sommes au boulot !... nous n'avons pas le temps pour un rapide—

— La réponse est non, House ! Va faire un brainstorming avec ton équipe.

— … Ingrat. »

* * *

Wilson se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de House, soupirant d'impatience. Le bougre avait accroché son stéthoscope à la porte, mais le plus jeune savait que c'était juste pour le contrarier.

— Je sais que tu es seul là-dedans, misérable vieux bâtard. » cria-t-il. « Et soit tu me laisses entrer maintenant, soit j'emporte ma _gratitude_ ailleurs. »

Pendant quelques instants, seul le silence régna et puis le caractéristique clop-clop-clop de la canne de House annonça son approche. La porte s'ouvrit et Wilson entra, levant les yeux au ciel face au plus âgé.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je sois obligé de t'appâter avec le sexe pour que tu ouvres la porte quand c'est un soir de match.

— J'aurai pu regarder le match tout seul. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas à cause du sexe que je t'ai laissé entrer. Tu as amené la bière. » répondit House, en tendant la main pour saisir le sac de courses que Wilson tenait.

D'un geste rapide, le plus jeune éloigna le sac et alla le déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Si tu es seulement intéressé par la bière, alors je te laisse à ta télévision. »

House leva sa canne juste au moment où Wilson allait franchir la porte de la cuisine, écrasant presque les rotules du plus jeune.

« Tu ne vas nulle part, Willy.

— Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Un total tue-l'amour !

— Jamie ?

— Nan

— Peu importe. Les noms de famille me conviennent. Bouge, Wilson ! Le match est sur le point de commencer. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours assis sur le canapé, silencieux, sirotant leur bière. Wilson aimait être assis comme ça, sans rien faire de spécial et se sentir pourtant à l'aise, c'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez son amant.

House posa tout à coup sa bière. Sans autre explication, il commença à défaire la cravate de Wilson, puis il ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise. Cette tâche accomplie, il dévoila la peau de son cou et s'approcha, sa bouche se refermant sur la zone sensible juste sous la mâchoire de Wilson.

« Bâtard. » commenta Wilson alors que House commençait à le mordre doucement. Le plus âgé savait que Wilson ne pouvait jamais résister quand on lui faisait ça. Le gentil mordillement se transforma en une morsure espiègle, qui traça son chemin de la mâchoire au lobe d'oreille.

« House… » Wilson gémit, en essayant de reculer dans le canapé mais abdiqua quand les dents tirèrent douloureusement sur son lobe d'oreille.

« House, arrête ça !

— Quoi ? Je suis gentil... »

Wilson avala un gémissement avant de se laisser couler contre le bras du canapé. House ouvrit plus de boutons, de la chemise de son amant et de la sienne.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas occupé, au passage... » tenta Wilson, laissant échouer sa tête sur le côté quand House mordit un peu plus fort que nécessaire la ligne allant jusqu'à son épaule. « Où est-ce que tu étais encore en train de te prendre en main ?

— J'étais seulement occupé à être _un bâtard_. » murmura House verrouillant sa bouche à la gorge de Wilson avec les dents et aspirant la peau.

— Bon sang, House ! » râla Wilson avec une plainte de plaisir. « Je t'avais dit, pas de marque !

— Mais tu aimes tellement ça ! » répondit House d'un ton sec, relâchant finalement la peau de Wilson.

Le plus jeune soupira. Maintenant il avait un suçon. _Super !_

Mais il aimait ça. Il adorait carrément ça. Et House le savait et il aimait faire en sorte que Wilson soit suffisamment troublé pour pouvoir faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui signifiait généralement que House arrivait à ses fins et le baisait.

Pas que Wilson n'apprécie pas, ça aussi. Il trouvait juste ça meilleur quand House le mordait. Car celui-ci devenait une sorte de loup ou de panthère de la jungle, qui bondissait brusquement sur lui et le mordait pour marquer son territoire. Et le plus jeune adorait secrètement l'excitation bestiale d'être mordu et léché et pincé et…

« Lâche mes cheveux, Wilson. »

L'interpellé grogna et enleva ses doigts, s'efforçant de ne pas coller la tête de House contre lui alors que ce dernier le saisissait durement à la clavicule. Les dents brillèrent une seconde à la lumière de la télévision avant de disparaitre sous les lèvres à nouveau, plongeant juste un peu plus dans la chair.

Wilson glissait de plus en plus vers House, se laissant couler plus profondément dans le canapé quand House poussait contre lui. Assez vite ils furent pressés l'un contre l'autre dans l'angle du canapé, les jambes de Wilson tournées vers la gauche alors qu'il essayait d'accueillir le corps insistant de son amant.

House plaça ses jambes entre celles de Wilson. Puis il mordit plus fort la gorge de Wilson qui gémit de plaisir. Leurs hanches frottaient ensemble, malgré leurs jeans et les deux hommes luttaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant la revanche.

« Plus fort. » insista Wilson, tendant le cou à la bouche de House.

« Tu vas jouir dans ton froc si je fais ça. » ricana House, diminuant l'intensité jusqu'à donner seulement de légers pincements le long de la gorge de Wilson.

Wilson ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Il attrapa le cul de House d'une main et le plus âgé donna un coup de rein. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce geste.

« N'est-ce pas _justement_ le but ? »

House émit comme un ronronnement et reprit le lobe d'oreille de Wilson entre ses dents, tirant dessus à nouveau.

Wilson adorait quand il le mordait. House jouissait toujours fort quand il arrivait à le faire venir dans son pantalon. Le plus jeune était d'ailleurs sur le point de supplier à nouveau _: plus fort_ , quand House ouvrit la bouche en grand et pencha la tête, plaçant la pomme d'Adam de son amant entre ses crocs. Wilson put sentir les canines pointues de House contre son pouls et sa peau était tout sauf palpitante sous l'éraflure piquante des dents.

« Greg ! » s'exclama Wilson, jetant ses hanches contre celles de l'autre homme. La chaleur se répandait dans son cerveau et sa peau frissonnait partout où House le touchait. Il était si proche, butant franchement contre le sexe de son amant, il avait juste besoin de ce petit… plus…

House mordit un peu plus fort, grognant et meurtrissant presque la peau. Wilson gémit profondément et se tendit, jouissant dans son jean, heurtant sans aucune retenue les hanches de House.

« Grrrreg. » dit Wilson en riant doucement, ondulant sous les derniers soubresauts de plaisir. « Tu es un animal. »

Mais House suçait toujours durement son cou, se frottait contre lui avec insistance en tenant ses hanches d'une poigne de fer, le ravageant comme s'il était en rut.

— Sans autre bruit qu'un profond, bruyant soupir, House buta des hanches contre celle de Wilson et jouit. Il griffa, mordit, cloua au canapé Wilson jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements se calment et qu'il fléchisse, rassasié.

« Ne m'appelle plus Greg suivit d'une plaisanterie aussi nulle,» haleta House. « jamais, pendant le sexe. Tu as presque foutu en l'air mon moment !

— Les lois de la jungle, House. S'adapter ou mourir. »

* * *

FIN


	10. Obtenir un oui

_**Traduction**_ _: Funnyway_

 _Placée dans ce recueil, malgré qu'elle ne fasse pas un lien direct avec les autres os, pour une bonne raison. Voici la version revisitée de la scène du restaurant avec Nora, House et Wilson. Qui lit du Hilson fut sans doute déçu par la demande en mariage non-aboutie, voilà qui sera réparé.  
_

* * *

 **Auteur original** : Alternatealto

 **Titre original** **:** Getting a yes

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre :** Humour et Romance

 **Résumé** : Et si un certain moment fâcheux dans un certain restaurant s'était déroulé un petit peu différemment ?

* * *

 ** _Obtenir un oui_**

* * *

« Oui. » répondit House.

Wilson, un genou à terre, se figea. Tenant toujours la boite contenant la bague, il balbutia :

« Qu-quoi ?!

— J'ai dit, _oui._ » répéta House.

A la table à côté, La dame âgée jubila et posa son menton entre ses mains. Nora se détourna, couvrant toujours sa bouche, les yeux pétillants.

« Mais-mais je pensais… »

L'expression triomphale de Wilson s'évanouit peu à peu, remplacée par celle d'une consternation choquée.

« Je sais. Tu pensais que je ne capitulerai jamais. Mais honnêtement — » House balaya la salle du regard pour trouver le soutien de ses complices de diner. « Qui peut résister à ça ? Regardez-le ! »

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation appréciatrice, particulièrement de la part des femmes de la salle. House sourit au regard de Wilson, savourant le désarroi de sa victime éberluée, puis il tendit la main et saisit habilement la boite des doigts paralysés de Wilson.

« Oohh… » roucoula House, en sortant la bague. « Tu es revenu chercher celle que j'avais admiré chez le bijoutier l'autre soir ! »

Il la glissa à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Il parvint à conserver la même expression alors que la bague glissait parfaitement à son doigt et il résista à l'envie d'adorer cette vision.

« Masculine, mais romantique. Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu me connais si bien ! » Il porta la main avec la bague à son cœur et pencha la tête. « Qui pourrait dire non à quelque chose comme ça ? Viens par ici, mon coeur ! »

House se leva, attrapa Wilson par les épaules et le souleva du sol pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis il réalisa que la bouche de l'autre homme était toujours ouverte de surprise.

 _Ohh, parfait._

Une demie seconde plus tard, il embrassait Wilson avec tout ce qu'il avait et le restaurant tout entier explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

 _Je vais payer pour ça plus tard_ , se dit House.

Puis les bras de Wilson l'étreignirent un peu plus, le baiser évolua et– _wahou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ – mais cela ne dura qu'un instant ensuite Wilson s'éloigna de sa bouche.

« Je vais te tuer. » souffla doucement Wilson, couvert par les applaudissements tout autour d'eux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, chéri. » répondit House suffisamment fort pour que la salle l'entende. Gardant un bras autour de la taille de Wilson, il se tourna vers Nora. « Tu avais raison. Je n'aurai jamais dû douter, même un instant. Merci ! » lui clama House, transpirant la sincérité totale.

Elle lui sourit et il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux larmoyants. Apparemment il était un bien meilleur acteur qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Par-dessus l'épaule de Wilson, il vit que le propriétaire du restaurant avançait vers leur table, suivi des serveurs avec des bouteilles de champagne et des plateaux de flutes en verre.

« C'est la maison qui offre ! » annonça le restaurateur solennellement. « Félicitations ! »

Les verres de champagne furent servis à chaque table et la salle entière se leva pour un toast.

« Greg et James, tout le monde ! Souhaitons le meilleur à l'heureux couple ! »

Wilson, un sourire figé sur le visage, leva son verre puis se pencha comme s'il allait embrasser son nouveau fiancé avant de finalement trinquer avec lui.

« Je le pense. » murmura-t-il « Tu es _carrément_ _foutu_ , House. »

En réponse, l'interpellé fit simplement du baiser une réalité, souriant ironiquement aux flashs d'une demi-douzaine d'appareils autour d'eux. Puis il leva son propre verre et le but d'une traite, défiant du regard les yeux enflammés de Wilson.

* * *

^/\^

* * *

« Retire-là !

— Nan.

— House ! » Wilson était en mode _vrai Wilson_ , arpentant la pièce principale de l'appartement, cheveux au vent, mains s'agitant à hauteur des épaules. « Je ne peux pas croire – non, attends, bien sûr que je peux croire ce que tu m'as fait. Mais tu savais parfaitement bien que c'était —

— le moment que j'ai attendu durant des années. »

Wilson s'enflammait toujours.

« Une blague ! _Une blague, House_ ! Une revanche pour le —attends, quoi ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement dos à House, les mains toujours suspendues en l'air tandis qu'il prenait conscience des mots de l'autre homme.

« Tu m'as entendu.

— Non. » trancha Wilson, se tournant pour lui faire face. « _O-oh, non_... » Il eut un rire amer. « Non, House ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça.

— Faire quoi ? » demanda innocemment l'autre homme.

« Faire… quelque que soit… ce que tu penses que tu fais en ce moment-même, en prétendant soudainement avoir des sentiments _gay_ pour moi !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je prétends ?

— Je suis… je ne vais même pas honorer _ça_ d'une réponse ! Rends-moi juste la bague, d'accord ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est non.

— J'ai besoin de la rapporter !

— Bien dommage ! Cette bague, » annonça House « _reste_ où elle est. »

Il mit ses mains contre son torse, la droite couvrant la gauche de manière protectrice. Et s'il battait des cils en regardant Wilson, c'était seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait y résister.

« House, ça suffit ! Tu fais seulement ça pour… pour m'humilier. Bon, bien, tu as réussi ! J'ai été embarrassé devant un restaurant entier _et_ devant nos voisins du dessus, que je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais regarder en face _et_ —

— Juste une minute, Monsieur Romantique. C'est toi qui es venu briser la tranquillité de mon rencard, c'est toi qui as déclaré que tu m'aimais, toi qui as mis un genou à terre devant une salle pleine de gens et qui m'as demandé de t'épouser. _Personne_ ne t'a forcé à faire tout ça ! Encore moins moi, alors tu peux arrêter avec tes accusations tout de suite.

— Tu sais parfaitement bien que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à —

— _Exactement_. »

Wilson le foudroya du regard, puis il agita les mains en l'air une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers sa tanière, murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à un flot de malédictions juives.

House l'observa partir d'un air songeur.

* * *

 _^/\^_

* * *

 _Le répit ne dura pas, bien sûr_.

Wilson repartit à l'assaut dès le matin, avant même que House ait eu sa première tasse de café.

 _Ce qui était non seulement injuste, mais une erreur stratégique importante, puisqu'un House sans caféine était encore moins susceptible d'être coopératif qu'un House qui était (bien qu'à contrecœur) réveillé_.

« Tu ne portes pas ça pour travailler. »

House baissa le regard vers sa tenue, puis il cligna des yeux, encore somnolent.

« Qui es-tu, ma mère ? Je porte ce que je mets d'habitude pour travailler. Si j'étais réveillé—» Il bailla à gorge déployée et se dirigea vers la cafetière en boitant. « Je me demanderai aussi probablement pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes. Mais je ne le suis pas donc je ne me pose pas la question. »

Il tâtonna à la recherche d'une tasse dans le placard puis versa le café chaud dedans, renversant une partie par-dessus bord alors qu'il touillait le sucre.

« House, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes cette bague.

— Oh, ça ? Je pensais que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation. »

House poussa un autre bâillement profond. Il prit une gorgée de café et fit la grimace.

« C'était celle de mon grand-père. » poursuivit Wilson, impassible.

« Et maintenant c'est à moi. » House ajouta plus de sucre.

 _Wilson mettait toujours trop de café, ou peut-être pas assez d'eau._

House n'était jamais suffisamment réveillé pour être sûr de ce qui n'allait pas, c'était juste si fort qu'il lui fallait toujours plus de sucre qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour l'adoucir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, _c'était aussi vrai pour le café de Wilson que pour les matins. Et de plus–_

« Attends. La nuit dernière tu as dit que tu devais rapporter la bague et maintenant tu dis que c'était celle de ton grand-père. Alors quoi ? Est-ce que tu la sors juste pour les occasions spéciales ou un truc du genre ?

— J'ai besoin de la _rapporter_ » expliqua Wilson avec une pointe d'agacement dans le ton excessivement patient de sa voix. « au coffre, auquel elle appartient.

— Appartenait. » le corrigea House, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

 _Trop sucré, mais un petit peu plus buvable._

« _Appartient._ » répéta Wilson. « Allez, House. Tu t'es bien amusé, maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me la rendes.

— Et, comme je me rappelle te l'avoir dit auparavant, non.

— House… !

— Tu me l'as offerte. Volontairement ! Devant des témoins, en gage d'une proposition de mariage. Tu as partagé le toast après que j'ai accepté. Je dirais qu'elle est à moi maintenant. »

Son regard soutint celui de Wilson par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. Les épaules de Wilson s'affalèrent.

« J'aurai dû dire à tout le monde au restaurant que c'était une blague.

– C'en était une ?

– Qu-quoi ? Oui ! Bien sûr que c'était… je t'ai dit–

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit à tout le monde au restaurant ? » s'enquit House.

Mentalement, il s'octroya plusieurs points bonus pour arriver à conserver un visage impassible si tôt dans la matinée.

« Parce que ça aurait mis Nora mal à l'aise ! » argua Wilson. « Elle– elle pensait qu'elle était en train de diner avec un homme gay ! Comment se serait-elle sentie en découvrant qu'en réalité, elle avait rencard avec _un abruti_ qui voulait seulement arriver dans son lit ?

– Comment aurait-elle pu le _savoir_ , à moins que tu n'annonces ça devant tout le monde ? » demanda House avec logique, prenant une longue gorgée de café.

Wilson cligna des yeux, son expression soudainement hésitante.

« Bien sûr si tu l'avais _fait_. » continua House. « alors les chances étaient grandes qu'elle pense diner avec un gay dont le partenaire faisait une blague cruelle à ses dépens. Ce qui aurait été le piège parfait– _pour moi_. »

Wilson leva les mains doucement et ouvrit la bouche mais House enfonça le clou.

« J'aurai pu revenir à notre immeuble avec elle et la supplier de rester chez elle pour la nuit, plutôt que de faire face à l'homme qui m'avait si cruellement humilié en public. Ça aurait fait progresser mon plan de façon exponentielle ! » Il s'arrêta une seconde. « Mais tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça. Admettre que la demande était seulement une blague aurait fait de toi _le vrai crétin_ , pas moi. Tu savais que ça donnerait ce résultat. Tu le savais, _forcément_. »

House finit sa tasse de café et la posa sur le comptoir, sans quitter un seul instant des yeux l'autre homme.

« Je–

– Tu, » le coupa House « t'es délibérément mis dans une situation dont tu ne pouvais pas t'extraire. Pourquoi ?

– Je…

– _Sais-tu_ seulement pourquoi ? »

Les mains de Wilson se crispèrent le long de son corps. Il regardait fixement au-delà de House maintenant, avec l'expression d'un homme qui avait ajouté deux et deux et qui, contre toute attente, avait obtenu six.

House avança d'un pas vers Wilson, puis d'un autre.

« Peut-être que tu le sais. Peut-être que tu as seulement peur de l'admettre.

– House… » ce fut un demi-murmure, maintenant Wilson ne regardait nulle part ailleurs qu'en sa direction.

« Alors je te propose un marché. » avança House. « Je te rends la bague, » Les yeux de l'autre homme étaient plantés dans les siens, de surprise. « après que tu m'aies laissé t'embrasser une fois de plus. »

Wilson prit une grande inspiration et recula d'un demi-pas. Sa bouche se crispa, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de House, vers la cuisine, puis revinrent à House.

« Je… euh… » commença Wilson mais sa voix mourut et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as survécu la première fois. » fit remarquer House.

Il lui montra la main qui portait la bague. L'expression de Wilson se fit pleine de détermination.

« Je- Okay. Un baiser et tu me rends la bague.

– Exact.

– Attends ! Comment est-ce que je sais que tu ne vas pas… continuer avec d'autres chantages après ça ?

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un donneur de baisers en série ? » ironisa House avec un ton indigné.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel mais il ne demanda pas d'autre preuve des bonnes intentions de House. Il tint bon alors que House s'approchait de lui pour le toucher.

 _Si c'est la seule chance que j'ai_ , pensa House, _alors je vais la saisir à fond_.

Il prit Wilson dans ses bras. Puis il fit de son mieux pour recréer le baiser qu'il lui avait donné au restaurant la nuit dernière. Son attention entièrement focalisée sur ce moment, espérant le même type de réponse qu'il avait brièvement senti l'autre soir.

 _Quelques secondes passèrent, quelques autres de plus…_

Puis Wilson le serra contre lui et, sans difficulté, lui vola le contrôle du baiser. Le cœur de House se mit à cogner irrégulièrement alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le pouvoir.

A cet instant, cela devint rapidement quelque chose entre le baiser et la compétition – que Wilson, _ce bâtard_ , gagna finalement avec un mouvement _totalement déloyal_ : caresser doucement des doigts la peau sensible de la nuque de House.

 _C'était une manœuvre que Stacy avait toujours utilisé pour le faire chavirer. Et l'effet était même pire venant de Wilson…_

House parvint difficilement à rester debout et il rompit le baiser avec un gémissement. Wilson attendit que House retrouve son équilibre, puis il desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna d'un pas, sa main glissant à l'arrière de sa propre nuque alors qu'il fixait silencieusement le sol. House prit une profonde inspiration puis retira la bague de son doigt.

« Un baiser, une bague comme promis. » déclara-t-il, tenant celle-ci devant Wilson et espérant que le tremblement dans sa voix était passé inaperçu.

A ce moment-là, Wilson releva la tête et dans ses yeux, l'éclat de satisfaction fut incontestable.

« Garde-là. » lui annonça Wilson en douceur, avec _ce petit air diabolique_ accroché aux lèvres alors que House se figeait sous la surprise.

La vérité frappa House avec la même force que n'importe quelle autre épiphanie. Après quelques secondes, il ferma la bouche en secouant la tête pour dissimuler son admiration.

« Ohh toi, _garce manipulatrice_ ! » s'exclama-t-il et le sourire de Wilson s'élargit. « Tu le pensais tout du long ! Tu me proposais _sincèrement_ de t'épouser, mais tu savais que je dirais "non" à moins que tu n'en fasses une blague. Alors tu t'es délibérément piégé pour me faire croire que j'avais l'avantage sur toi. Tu– » Il s'interrompit, tellement admiratif de la ruse de Wilson qu'il en fut à court de mots un instant. Wilson lui souriait ouvertement, profitant de ce rare moment de triomphe absolu. « A aucun moment, je ne l'ai vu venir. » admit finalement House, secouant à nouveau la tête.

Il tenait toujours la bague. Wilson se rapprocha, la saisit et la fit glisser à nouveau au doigt de House.

« Tu as dit _oui_. » lui rappela-t-il quand House lui jeta un regard incertain.

« Qu'en est-il de Nora ? » questionna House, juste pour placer quelque chose qui lui éviterait de trop en dire.

« Elle était dans le coup depuis le début. » lui révéla Wilson. « Comment crois-tu que j'ai su où vous alliez diner ? »

 _Il n'avait même pas pensé à se poser la question !_

« Je dois perdre mon don... » se plaignit House. « Soit ça, soit j'ai été privé d'oxygène par ton baiser.

– Maintenant que tu le mentionnes… » murmura Wilson, s'approchant tout près.

 _Bon, je peux m'habituer à manquer d'oxygène_ , décida House quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 **^/\^ FIN ^/\^**

* * *

 _ **Funnyway :** maintenant je peux le dire sans spoiler : je l'ai choisi surtout parce que House est désarçonné par Wilson, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour avoir le pouvoir absolu. Ahah j'adore !_


	11. Guide gay

_**Traduction**_ _: Funnyway_

 _Les dialogues : un délice jubilatoire ! Sans doute, le plus haut niveau atteint pour du Hilson sur ce plan. Une fiction toute humoristique et psychologique !  
_

* * *

 **Auteur original** : Sassyjumper

 **Titre original :** Gay guide for a more perfect union

 **Rating** : K

 **Résumé** : Une légère séquelle à Cold Feet

* * *

Le guide gay pour une union plus parfaite

* * *

« Donc vous deux, êtes mariés par union civile depuis moins d'un an ? » déclara le Dr Fernandez, utilisant son stylo pour taper le dossier dans son ordinateur.

« Neuf mois, quatre jours et… vingt heures. »

Fernandez étouffa un petit rire et attrapa sa tasse sur la petite table basse installée entre eux.

« Et bien, Greg, vous êtes assurément précis.

— S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Docteur House. »

House eut un faux sourire et il pressentit qu'à côté de lui Wilson fronçait les sourcils. Puisque les expressions faciales de Wilson généraient une énergie palpable, House était devenu un adepte dans le fait de savoir ce que son _trésor_ pensait sans avoir à parler ou à le regarder _._ C'était plutôt génial.

« Désolé, Docteur Fernandez. » plaça Wilson en douceur. « Vous pouvez l'appeler comme vous voulez. J'ai ma petite faiblesse pour _trou-du-cul_. Mais vraiment, à vous de voir. »

Fernandez sourit comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie. Et bien sûr, c'était le cas, dans un sens, réalisa House. N'importe quel psychiatre cherchant du boulot serait grisé par le fait de les rencontrer, lui et Wilson. Mais si Fernandez était un psychiatre qui voulait publier un article sur les dynamiques du mariage gay, il pensait probablement avoir touché le jackpot des époux insolents.

House remua de manière inconfortable sur son fauteuil en cuir, se frappant mentalement d'avoir accepté cette expérience.

Tout avait commencé quand Wilson avait entendu parler d'un projet de recherche par un collègue et avait immédiatement commencé à harceler House pour être volontaire. Au départ il en appela à l'esprit scientifique de House, lui disant sérieusement que la quasi-totalité de la littérature psychosociale sur les partenaires à long terme était des études sur des couples hétérosexuels.

En tant qu' _Hommes Gays de Science_ , ils étaient presque obligés d'aider à l'avancée de la recherche sur les couples de même sexe. Ce fut un plaidoyer émouvant, pourtant House n'en avait pas été ému.

Ensuite, Wilson l'avait informé que la participation à cette étude entrainerait une journée complète de congés— plus le repas et cinquante dollars de dédommagement.

 _J'aime déjeuner et l'argent,_ avait concédé House. Malgré ça, il avait campé sur ses positions.

Mais là, Wilson avait sorti son atout de sa manche, _pour ainsi dire_. Il avait proposé à House d'être son esclave sexuel pendant une semaine, à condition que House aille au bout de l'étude sans que personne ne soit blessé, licencié, déshonoré ou emprisonné.

Une part de House n'avait pas voulu succomber. D'abord, ça l'agaçait que Wilson agisse comme si l'offre était une sorte de grand sacrifice— quand, en réalité, il était un pervers obsédé par le sexe sous son vernis de protection et son sweat. Mais une autre part de House— surtout celle dans son pantalon— avait pris, en fin de compte, la décision.

Cependant, là tout de suite, même l'image de Wilson habillé en Infirmier Sexy et s'agenouillant devant lui, n'était pas suffisante pour le convaincre que ça en valait la peine. La copine de Fernandez— une post-doc avec un tatouage dans le cou— arrangeait la caméra pour qu'ils puissent les filmer, lui et Wilson, pendant qu'ils avaient une conversation ordinaire. Et vraiment, rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir.

« OK. » Fernandez frappa dans ses mains. « Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange, étant donné le cadre, mais nous voulons juste que vous discutiez comme si vous étiez à la maison. »

House cligna des yeux.

« Voyez, c'est le problème. On ne fait pas ça. »

Wilson le regarda.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

House fixait toujours Fernandez.

« Non. Pas du tout. Nous sommes des _gays mariés_ , nous ne sommes pas des femmes ! »

Wilson se rassit dans sa chaise.

« Nous avons des conversations. » assura-t-il au psy. « Bon, il faut que je les initie. » Il fit une pause pour dévisager House. « Mais nous avons bien des conversations. »

House croisa les bras et garda les yeux sur Fernandez.

« Tu blablates et je grogne. Ce n'est pas une conversation.

— Messieurs—

— Je ne blablate pas. J'essaye de te demander comment était ta journée. Tu sais ? Des petites choses stupides, comme la façon dont tu as sauvé la vie d'un patient. Ou comment la rééducation soulage ta jambe. Ou si ton panel sur le foie—

— Ouai, ouai. Blablas, blablas !

— Messieurs. » Fernandez leva les deux mains en direction de Wilson—en signe d'apaisement. « Je suis certain, comme le dit James que vous avez des conversations. Même si elles sont, euh, plutôt à sens unique, c'est bon. C'est réellement important de nous documenter. »

House fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ce sera utilisé contre moi ? »

Wilson soupira, agacé.

« Ce n'est pas un tribunal, _Perry Mason_.

— Tout est tribunal avec toi. _Juge Judy_. »

Fernandez avait l'air de pouvoir à peine contenir sa jubilation.

« Greg— Docteur House. Comme vous le savez, c'est une étude d'observation. Pas de jugement, bien sûr.

— Vous n'avez pas à rentrer à la maison avec lui. »

Wilson murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? » dirent en chœur House et Fernandez.

Wilson eut un sourire crispé.

« Rien ! Pouvons-nous avancer ? Je sais que votre temps est précieux, Docteur Fernandez. »

Le visage de Wilson s'adoucit en une charmante personnification aux yeux de biche qui avait longtemps ensorcelé l'équipe de l'hôpital. Et apparemment Fernandez aussi, basé sur la manière dont il pencha la tête et exhala un petit rire presque-embarrassé.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis Fernandez revint à son affaire et expliqua qu'il souhaitait tout d'abord qu'ils engagent une conversation normale sur leurs journées.

« Prétendez que vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis neuf ou dix heures. Et parler simplement comme vous le feriez habituellement. »

Il fit signe à la Fille Tatouée de commencer à taper.

« Désolé, ça ne marchera pas. » objecta House et il se pencha en avant en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Nous ne passons jamais autant de temps sans nous voir. »

Fernandez leva les sourcils.

« Le truc c'est que, » expliqua Wilson. « nos bureaux sont à côté l'un de l'autre. Ce qui rend facile pour lui de me rendre visite plusieurs, plusieurs, fois par jour.

— Et de temps en temps, je reste pour un bon moment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » House ajouta un regard concupiscent, au cas où le message ne serait pas passé.

Wilson souffla bruyamment par le nez.

« Mais il y a quelques fois où nous passons beaucoup plus de temps sans nous voir. Quand il est réellement pris par un cas, je ne le vois pas pendant toute une journée, voire plus. »

House secoua la tête.

« Tu avais besoin de mettre ça sur le tapis, hein ?

— Quoi ? Je ne me plains pas. J'énonce juste un fait.

— Tout à fait ! Tu n'énonces _juste_ jamais—

— Messieurs. » Ses mains se levèrent encore. « Si c'est vrai, pourquoi vous ne parleriez pas comme vous le feriez quand le Docteur House arrive à la maison après un cas difficile ? »

House s'affala dans son fauteuil.

« Oh, bon sang. »

Wilson le foudroya du regard avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien. »

Il pivota sur son siège pour faire complètement face à House.

« Eh, » entama Wilson d'une voix sereine, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevant dans un doux sourire. « Je devine que tu as eu un cas coriace, hein ?

— Oh, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis quand je franchis la porte. » House se tourna vers Fernandez. « C'est plutôt ça : _Ohmondieu_ , House ! Tu ne peux même pas répondre à mes sms—

— Euh, est-ce que tu as l'impression que je suis une gamine de douze ans ?

— Attendez. » interrompit Fernandez. « Vous l'appelez, House ? »

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux.

— C'est ça que vous relevez ? » demanda House avec incrédulité.

Wilson haussa les épaules et eut l'air un peu penaud.

« Nous nous sommes toujours appelés par nos noms de famille. C'est… rassurant.

— Il prononce mon nom de famille de différentes façons, cependant. » exposa House. « Au lit, par exemple, c'est plutôt—

— House !

— Un peu comme ça. Mais il faut que tu cries beaucoup plus fort et que tu halètes comme un Saint Bernard.

— Oh-oh. » Wilson secoua la tête. « Continue comme ça et tu n'entendras pas grand-chose au lit.

— Aucune importance. » House regarda droit vers la caméra. « Il aime se servir de ça comme d'une menace. Une menace totalement vaine, puisqu'il est incapable de tenir plus de deux jours sans. _Je_ suis celui doté de volonté.

— Ouiii… à toi seul, tu es une véritable étude sur le contrôle de soi ! »

House tourna brusquement la tête vers Wilson.

« Oh ! Tu veux qu'on parle de contrôle ? » Il leva un sourcil suggestivement. « On peut faire ça ! »

Maintenant c'était Fernandez qui se trémoussait sur son siège.

« OK. » dit-il, d'une voix légèrement tendue. « Je pense que nous devrions sauter au second scénario. »

House l'observa prudemment, Wilson demanda :

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

— J'aimerais que vous décidiez d'un conflit que vous avez dans votre relation et puis que vous ayez une conversation à ce sujet. »

— Sérieusement ? » s'exclama House. « Vous venez juste de lui offrir un buffet illimité _spécial garce_ ! Il ne sera jamais capable de choisir une seule chose.

— C'est un choix difficile. » acquiesça Wilson.

— Je le sens. » lui accorda Fernandez. « Peut-être que je peux vous aider à réduire vos choix. La dernière fois que vous vous disputez à la maison, c'était à propos de quoi ?

— C'est facile. » saisit House à la volée. « Ce matin quand j'ai dit que j'avais changé d'avis et que je ne voulais pas venir ici. Il m'a répondu que nous nous étions engagés et que nous devions allés _jusqu'au bout_. »

Il prononça la dernière partie avec une qualité vocale qu'il aimait appeler celle de la Petite Peste Sournoise.

— OK. » accepta Fernandez avec prudence. « Alors, est-ce que c'est un thème récurrent ? Vous avez l'impression qu'il vous pousse à faire des choses que vous ne voulez pas ?

— Oui » répondit House alors que Wilson disait : « Non. »

House se tourna vers Wilson.

« C'est à moi qu'il a posé la question, _Trésor_. Est-ce que je suis autorisé à répondre aux questions qui s'adressent à moi ? »

Wilson fronça les sourcils puis fendit l'air de la main d'un air dédaigneux.

« Comme je le disais… » continua House. « Oui, il essaye de me pousser à faire des choses dont je n'ai pas envie. Et il est en général plein de conseils utiles sur comment je pourrais m'améliorer. »

Wilson eut un regard choqué envers House.

« Je n'essaye pas de _t'améliorer_ ! » Il fit ses Yeux de Plaidoyer à Fernandez. « Nous étions supposés avoir une conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ressemble plutôt à une dispute.

— Et bien, pour le moment, nous essayons de trouver un de vos problèmes dont on pourrait discuter. » répliqua Fernandez, avec un ton vaguement condescendant qui hérissa House.

 _Wilson était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas lent d'esprit._ House ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il en pensait, mais le psy déblatérait.

« Et James, ce que je sens de votre part, c'est que vous vous sentez un peu négligé. »

 _Huh ?_

Wilson se redressa.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Non, pas du tout. »

Fernandez pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Humm. Est-ce que vous sentez juste un petit peu… mis à l'écart quand House a un cas complexe ou quand il ne vous parle pas ? Quand il grogne seulement, comme il le dit lui-même. »

 _Pour qui cet enfoiré se prend-il ?_

« Non. » opposa Wilson, semblant aussi offensé que House l'était. « Je ne—Je me sens rien du tout. » Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai juste— Je suis habitué au fait qu'il soit obnubilé par ses cas, ou qu'il ne m'écoute pas quand je parle, ou qu'il oublie les projets qu'on avait fait. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

House scruta Wilson. C'était un pieux mensonge, House le savait à la façon dont Wilson mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« En êtes-vous sûr, James ? Vous n'avez pas le sentiment de faire plus d'efforts dans cette relation ? Vous savez, j'ai étudié les questionnaires que vous avez remplis à l'inscription. L'impression que j'ai eu face à vos réponses, c'est que… eh bien, que vous êtes manifestement celui qui prend soin de votre couple ! »

Wilson hésita.

« C'est… c'est compliqué. Il peut être égocentrique, oui. Mais quand je veux quelque chose de colossal, il me le donne. » Il leva son index en l'air avant que House ne le coupe. « Ne t'avises pas de faire un commentaire porno.

— Je n'en ai même pas besoin ! » l'informa House.

— OK. » interrompit Fernandez. « Donc, Docteur House, vous vous sentez poussé à être quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas. James, vous pensez qu'il ne prend pas vos sentiments et vos opinions au sérieux.

— Je pense que c'est un tout petit peu simplifié. » protesta Wilson en croisant les bras.

« Je sais. » admit Fernandez. « Mon but était de faire ressortir un conflit clé dont vous pourriez discuter. Souvenez-vous, notre objectif est seulement d'observer comment vous interagissez lors de conversations banales et lors des sérieuses. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour résoudre vos problèmes les plus profonds. Donc ne vous sentez pas obligés de faire des progrès.

— Ah, super ! » ajouta House joyeusement. « Tant que nous allons à la rencontre de nos besoins, c'est tout bon. »

Wilson soupira.

« Il a raison, House. Nous étions d'accord pour le faire. Allons-y qu'on en finisse.

— Quelqu'un a changé de refrain concernant la noble avancée de la science !

— Ferme-là. » Wilson lui fit à nouveau face, travaillant son sermon pendant quelques secondes avant de parler. « Alors… tu penses vraiment que j'essaye de t'améliorer ? »

House s'inclina vers Fernandez.

« Je ne peux pas lui parler comme ça. On ne s'assoit jamais, face à face, dans des fauteuils chics ! Nous discutons seulement quand nous marchons, ou quand nous nous plaquons sexuellement contre un mur— bref quelque chose comme ça. »

Wilson se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te lèves pas, marche et gesticule ? » suggéra House. « Ça rendra le tout plus réaliste.

— Bien. » grommela Wilson avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas. « Donc » répéta-t-il, alors qu'il tournait et revenait sur ses pas. « Tu penses vraiment que je veux t'améliorer ?

— Tu es comme le gourou du développement personnel que je n'ai jamais voulu. »

Wilson eut son regard de chiot battu et House sentit une petite douleur furtive dans la poitrine. Contrairement à l'opinion générale, le diagnosticien ne prenait pas son pied à faire en sorte que son compagnon se sente mal. Mais il était un véritable crieur-de-vérité compulsif, et parfois Wilson était blessé dans le processus.

Ce dernier passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Je ne te pousse pas parce que je pense que tu n'es pas assez bien. » déclara Wilson calmement. « Si je te dis d'être plus gentil envers ton équipe, ou si je te demande de sortir voir le monde et de faire des choses avec moi, c'est parce que je suis fatigué de ce personnage de _connard_ que tu projettes à tout le monde ! »

Wilson regarda en l'air, puis se remit à arpenter la pièce.

« Tu dis que je joue toujours un rôle. » reprit-il en agitant un doigt. « Mais tu es juste aussi faux que moi. Tu n'es pas un connard… enfin, ouai si tu l'es. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que tu es ! »

House se renfrogna.

« Je me fous que le monde entier pense que je suis un connard. Tu es le seul qui compte ! Et tu es le seul à vouloir sortir pour diner avec Brown et sa femme ou prendre un cours sur le fromage. Tu ne me pousses pas pour mon propre bénéfice.

— Pardonne-moi de vouloir faire autre chose que de jouer aux jeux vidéo et… tu sais. » Wilson balaya de la main, avec un style à la Vanna White*, devant son entrejambe alors que ses joues viraient à un délicieux ton rose.

Fernandez rit avec légèreté.

« Les gestes _sont_ charmants. »

House lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Bas les pattes, mon pote ! »

Wilson soupira bruyamment et mis les mains sur ses hanches.

« House. Je veux seulement que d'autres gens aperçoivent une petite partie de ce que je vois en toi ! »

 _Et voilà, encore une perche parfaite pour une blague vulgaire_.

Mais pour une fois, House se mordit la langue.

« C'est ça ton problème. » murmura-t-il à la place. « Tu te préoccupes beaucoup trop de ce que pensent les autres. S'ils pensent que je suis un connard, laisse-les. Ils ont au moins en partie raison. Et si tu veux sortir avec Brown ou prendre un cours sur le fromage, je ne t'en empêche pas. »

Wilson le regarda longuement, l'air complètement abattu, puis se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

« Je ne veux pas y aller seul. » prononça-t-il, les yeux baissés. « Je veux y aller avec toi. Mais tu ne veux… Laisse tomber. » Il passa une main sur son visage.

House le dévisagea un instant. _Est-ce que Wilson pensait sérieusement qu'il ne voulait pas être avec lui ?_

« Es-tu sérieux ? » l'interrogea-t-il. « Je surveille pratiquement chacun de tes mouvements. Comment peux-tu penser que je ne suis pas intéressé par toi ?

— Me surveiller et être certain que je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être sincèrement intéressé par moi. »

House fut sidéré.

« Tu crois que j'ai passé plus de vingt ans à suivre quelqu'un qui ne m'intéressait pas ? Comment veux-tu exactement que je te montre mon intérêt ? »

Wilson leva les mains en l'air.

« Oh, je sais ! Peut-être quand je te demande comment était ta journée, que tu me le dises justement ? Ou quand je te pose n'importe quelle question, au minimum que je sache que tu m'as entendu ? Ou eh ! Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire ? Juste une fois de temps en temps ? Me demander comment s'est passée _ma_ journée ! »

House fit sa « duh » tête.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je te surveille, tu te rappelles ? Je sais déjà comment était ta journée. »

Wilson ferma les yeux et soupira avec force.

« Tu ne sais pas comment je me sens par rapport à ma journée. »

 _Oh, par tous les putains de saints !_

« Tu veux que je te demande comment tu _te sens_ par rapport à ta journée ? A quel point veux-tu devenir gay ? »

Wilson laissa retomber sa tête vers sa poitrine.

« Seulement… oublie ça. » Il releva le regard un instant plus tard vers Fernandez. « C'est suffisant ? Peut-on considérer que cette conversation est terminée ?

— Non ! » déclara House, se surprenant lui-même et tous ceux dans la pièce, à en juger par leurs têtes. « Tu ne peux pas juste arrêter quelque chose quand tu te sens bouleversé… comme tu l'as fait avec tous tes autres mariages.

— Allez, » commenta Wilson avec un sourire faible. « c'est reparti. »

House se pencha vers Fernandez.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'est mentionné dans le questionnaire, mais il a été marié trois fois avant. A des femmes. Nous espérions que c'était le problème et ce gay-truc tient effectivement.

— Oui... » clama Wilson en croisant ses doigts sarcastiquement parce qu'il pouvait justement se le permettre. « Nous espérons que mes problèmes ne ruinent pas tout !

— Effectivement. » Fernandez prit la parole. « Je pense que James a raison. Une pause pourrait être utile. Les choses partent un peu vers le hors-sujet maintenant. »

House ironisa.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez toutes les images qu'il vous faut.

— Non. » répondit Fernandez de façon égale. « Nous pouvons revenir là-dessus plus tard, si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord. Je pensais seulement que ce serait le bon moment pour une pause. Nous pouvons sauter à la troisième partir, si c'est OK. »

House grogna.

« Troisième partie ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi que c'est comme Fear Factor et que vous allez nous faire manger des testicules de gorille. »

Fernandez cligna des yeux.

« Euh, non. C'est une conversation de plus. Pour celle-ci, j'aimerais que vous vous rappeliez une expérience agréable que vous avez partagée. Non-sexuelle ! » clarifia-t-il, en se concentrant sur House. « Et puis vous en discuterez. »

House se prélassa, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière contre le fauteuil.

« Nous ne ferions jamais ça dans la vraie vie.

— C'est vrai. » souscrit Wilson, misérablement.

— Bon, pouvez-vous essayer ? Ça fait partie du protocole. »

Ils haussèrent, tous les deux, les épaules.

« Super ! » déclara Fernandez avec un enthousiasme forcé. « C'est simple, vraiment : pensez à un évènement récent que vous avez tous les deux sincèrement apprécié ensemble. »

Il y eut un long silence. Un si long que ce fut embarrassant, même pour House.

« Je crois qu'un ange vient de passer. » commenta-t-il.

« Un évènement ? » questionna Wilson, d'une voix perplexe. « Et bien… nous déjeunons ensemble. D'habitude. Est-ce que ça compte ?

— Comment allons-nous évoquer des souvenirs du déjeuner ? » opposa House. « Tu te rappelles de ce panini ? Est-ce que c'était du _romarin_ ?

— OK, oublie le déjeuner. De quoi d'autre profitons-nous ensemble ? Et je ne discuterai pas jeux vidéo. »

House leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord… nous aimons nous moquer des autres ? »

Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » bredouilla-t-il. « De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas avoir une conversation là-dessus. » Il fixa son attention sur Fernandez. « Un évènement ? » répéta-t-il. « Je crois que nous n'avons rien fait d'important depuis notre cérémonie d'union civile. »

Wilson marqua une pause, ce que House reconnut comme sa version de l'épiphanie. Puis il regarda House, ses yeux s'illuminant.

« Notre cérémonie ! Nous l'avons apprécié tous les deux. »

House leva un sourcil.

« L'avons-nous ? » Il médita un moment là-dessus. « Bon, ouai, je suppose que c'était bien.

— Bien sûr que c'était bien. » insista Wilson. « Largement mieux que le premier essai. » Il se tourna vers Fernandez. « Ma première idée c'était d'avoir une cérémonie formelle dans le jardin de mes parents. Ça n'a pas très bien marché, parce qu'il m'a planté devant l'autel. »

Fernandez jeta un regard de désapprobation à House pendant un instant, mais rapidement il se reprit.

« Euh, James, vous êtes supposé parler ensemble, pas à moi.

— Oh, ouai. » Wilson eut un petit rire ridicule puis reporta son attention sur House. « Je sais que tu hais quand je rappelle le moment où tu m'as humilié devant ma famille, mes amis et mes collègues, et m'as complètement, totalement brisé le cœur.

— Ouai. C'est pas mon favori.

— Mais ensuite il y a le moment où tu es venu me trouver. Et où tu as admis que tu avais seulement peur parce que tu pensais que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi.

— Bon. Je ne suis pas fou de ce moment, non plus. Est-ce qu'on peut sauter un peu plus loin ?

— Dans une minute. C'est le meilleur moment. » Wilson sourit un peu. « Tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé de m'avoir blessé. Et je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression que tu n'étais pas assez. Ou du moins j'ai essayé… Tu ne m'avais pas vraiment laissé faire. Tu te rappelles ? »

House acquiesça. _En effet._

Wilson éclaircit sa voix.

« Donc, sautons un peu… la seconde cérémonie était beaucoup mieux, je pense. »

House acquiesça à nouveau puis ajouta :

« Nous étions tous les deux présent, cette fois.

— Ce qui a augmenté nos chances de succès.

— Et je portais ce vieux t-shirt des Ramones que tu détestes. C'était plutôt cool.

— Et je portais la cravate verte que tu continues d'essayer de bannir.

— Nous sommes gay-mariés. Tu ne peux plus porter cette cravate verte de sexe— à moins que nous ne soyons seul. »

House agita ses sourcils et Wilson sourit au lieu de grimacer.

« J'ai trouvé que Chase était plutôt bon pour officier, aussi. Je vous prononce maintenant sadique et masochiste. C'était mignon. »

House eut un large sourire.

« Ouai.

— Et puis nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air dans la salle de conférence.

— C'était carrément le meilleur moment. En particulier, quand Brenda est passé et que j'ai attrapé ton cul. Ton amie peut sprinter quand elle le veut. »

Wilson gloussa de nouveau.

« Hum… Mais pour moi le meilleur moment c'était le plat d'Oréos que tu avais empilé comme une pièce montée de mariage. » Il regarda House dans les yeux. « Ton équipe a cru que tu étais radin et sans considération. Et tu les as laissé le croire. »

House haussa les épaules.

« J'attache de l'importance à ma réputation. »

Wilson continua simplement de le regarder, jusqu'à ce que House doive rompre le contact visuel.

« Quoiqu'il en soit. » murmura Wilson un moment plus tard. « C'était mon moment favori. »

House jeta un œil à Fernandez.

« OK, c'est suffisant ?

« Tu ne peux pas juste arrêter quelque chose quand tu te sens mal à l'aise. » lui dit Wilson d'un faux air confus, comme la garce qu'il était.

House frappait le bras du fauteuil, impatiemment.

« Ma jambe commence à avoir des crampes. » justifia-t-il auprès de Fernandez. « Peut-on prendre notre pause déjeuner ?

— Oh ! Bien sûr ! » répondit précipitamment Fernandez. « Je suis désolé, je—

— Je vais bien. » le rassura House en balayant ses excuses.

Alors qu'il attrapait sa canne, Fernandez reprit la parole.

« Vous savez, je dois dire, que la manière dont vous êtes passés tous les deux de "prêts à se sauter à la gorge" à "un badinage décontracté" était… et bien plutôt remarquable !

— Je suis un sacré quelque chose. »

Fernandez secoua la tête.

« Non, vraiment. Vous êtes le seizième couple que nous observons et les autres ont tous eu un moment difficile pour dépasser la conversation sur le problème. D'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il en se levant et en se rapprochant. « les gays semblent le dépasser plus facilement. Les couples hétéros sont les plus coincés.

— C'est pour ça que je suis devenu gay. » s'amusa House.

— Oh-kay, allons déjeuner. » chantonna Wilson. « De retour ici dans une heure ? » il demanda à Fernandez, qui acquiesça en retour.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Wilson se tourna vers House avec un air sceptique.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de retourner là-dedans ? »

House poussa un soupir.

« Est-ce qu'on aura les cinquante dollars si on y va pas ?

— J'en doute. » Wilson secoua la tête. « Écoute. J'aimerais finir ce que nous avons commencé. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est d'accord. Je ne serai pas fâché. »

House frappa de sa canne sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas le dire tout haut, mais il était curieux de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils y retournaient. Peut-être qu'il avancerait un petit peu plus à l'intérieur de l'énigme qu'était l'esprit de Wilson. C'était son puzzle de recherche à long terme après tout.

« Tu réalises » dit-il « que Fernandez va nous ramener tout droit vers une discussion sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais devoir admettre que tu as de nombreuses imperfections. Il y a aussi une chance que je dise des choses qui ne seront pas agréables. »

Wilson souleva un sourcil.

« Ouai... j'essayerai de garder la tête froide ! De toute façon, comme Fernandez le disait, les gays rebondissent rapidement.

— Pour sûr ! Et il n'y a pas de gay-rebondissant comme toi, Trésor. » House lui envoya son regard sexy breveté.

Wilson plissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela signifie, mais je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Allez, viens, » dit-il, commençant à se promener dans le hall. « Si nous devons y retourner, nous ferions mieux de manger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— J'ai bien envie d'un panini et d'oréos pour une raison qui m'échappe. Tu sais, la prochaine fois que nous signons pour une étude, ce serait bien qu'elle soit plus légère et amusante.

— Une étude amusante ?

— Ouai. Comme celle, stupide, du JAMA* il y a quelques mois de ça, où ils ont choisi des gens aléatoirement pour manger du chocolat noir tous les jours.

— Mais, et si tu es assigné au groupe sans chocolat ?

— Oh, exact. _Ça craindrait grave !_ OK… qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une étude qui chercherait à compléter la carte des zones érogènes masculines ? »

Wilson hocha la tête.

« Je pense que l'Institut National de la Santé est en train de former un comité d'experts.

— Heurk. Seigneur, pas le gouvernement. Personne ne gâche le sexe comme le gouvernement. En plus, tu aurais des groupes de femme hurlant que les impôts devraient aller à la recherche contre le cancer des ovaires.

— Laisse ça aux femmes. » aquiesça Wilson. Puis il s'arrêta de marcher et décocha un petit sourire timide à House. « Heureusement, nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre une étude financée par le contribuable. Je veux dire, nous sommes des hommes de science. Nous savons comment collecter des données. Les analyser. Calculer une valeur py. »

House s'appuya sur sa canne.

« Vous m'excitez, Docteur Wilson. »

Wilson s'approcha afin de pouvoir parler dans l'oreille de House.

« Alors vous entrez dans les critères pour cette étude, Docteur House. Les inscriptions commencent ce soir. »

House serra sa canne un peu plus fort.

« Super ! » dit-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus. « Je ferai n'importe quoi au nom de la science ! »

Wilson acquiesça, son petit sourire se transformant en rictus ironique.

« Au nom de la science. »

* * *

FIN

* * *

Vanna White = l'hôtesse de la Roue de la Fortune américaine, depuis 1982 !

JAMA = Journal of the American _Medical_ Association

* * *

 _ **Funnyway** : Je promets de poster à nouveau des fictions avec un rating hot très vite._


End file.
